Where Do I Hide?
by metalheadjunkie
Summary: After years of childhood memories, does Jak's tortured prison sentence and Keira's busy lifestyle pull them apart. When Jak lashes out at Erol in a rage how will Keira take it? KxE TxA Jx? and lots of other matches too! :
1. You don't know me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Erol,Jak,Keira,Daxter,Tess or anyone out of this story. They all belong to NDI.**

**Story Synopsis:** This story plans to stick to most of the storyline in the Jak 2 Game. However, I may change it to suit my story :) Jak reveals to Keira his dark side, in a rage against Erol, her new admirer. She is now distant from him, and Jak is doing everything he can to win her back. But will it be of any use? Through the whole story (not just these chapters) you will also get to witness the behind the scenes lives of Torn, Ashlin, Tess and Daxter and many more favourite characters. Please read on as I cannot fully give away the plot -

**Notes: **Please note that Thoughts will be in Italic, Speech will be in bold and that actual Game cutscenes may be described in the story to show where in time this happened :)

_**Metalheadjunkie**: Hey please R&R, this be my first fanfic for So be nice :D_

_**Somamaniac**: Like anybody's going to want to read it!_

_**Metalheadjunkie**: Are you my conscience?_

_**Somamaniac**: Apparently._

_**Metalheadjunkie**: Well, mister somamaniac are you ready to read?_

_**Somamaniac**: If I must!_

**--_Where Do I Hide _--**

Keira tapped her foot. **"Where are they? The race is supposed to start soon!"** She tutted and left the garage. **"They better show up!"**

**"Jeez that was close buddy!"** Daxter grinned.

**"Well we made it, what now? Shall we go see Keira the class two race is on today."** He told his furry friend. Jak launched himself at the nearest zoomer, Daxter clinging to his shoulder. He jumped on and flew off. For some reason Keira always brightened Jak's day and Jak had, had a hectic day saving his friends from the fortress. When they arrived he hopped off the zoomer just before it crashed into the wall. Jak wasn't one for parking.

The race garage was empty and there were no signs of Keira. Just then Erol walked out of no where. **"Well well well, if it isn't the dark eco freak!"** he spat maliciously.

**"What do you want?"** said Jak through gritted teeth.

As the three males spat insults at each other Keira walked in with her father Samos. **"Its so good to have you back daddy,"** she said to her father, without noticing Jak and Erol.

**"You know Keira _loves _a winner! She'll be my mechanic someday!"** Erol whispered in Jak's ear and put as much emphasis on the word _Love_ as possible.

**"You stay away from her!"** Jak hissed.

Erol cackled evily.** "See you at the finish line, eco freak!"** and with that he walked out of the garage.

**"Erol's the best racer I've ever seen!"** Keira said airily, her eyes glazed in a smitten expression.

**"Stay away from him!"** Jak said angrily.

**"Who made you the boss of me!"** Keira sneered.

**"..I.."**

**"People say you get angry and..and change...your not the Jak I used to know and you work for Krew!"**

Jak looked away from her.** "I need Krew's connections to fight the Baron and my dark pow...you know what, You do it your way and I'll do it mine!"** he stomped off out of the garage with Daxter shouting after him. **"Go away Dax!"** he shouted at Daxter. Sensing the burning anger of his troubled friend he ran back to the stadium to see Keira.

* * *

Jak fought down his burning rage by kicking a can really hard. It didn't help much until he looked up and seen that it had hit a Krimzon Guard, who was trying to find who kicked it. He smirked to himself, but the smirk quickly turned into a frown.

He thought to himself. **"Why the hell does she like Erol anyway? I'm a much better racer than him. She only likes him cuz' he's the commander of that bloody army!"** He kicked his foot hard against a railing. Jak let out a low growl.**"I'm not Jealous..I'm just angry..I'm always angry, that's who I am. But I never used to be."** He sighed and sat down on the bridge over the port.

** "I'm a freak...I want it to be like it used to be. I want to be able to look at Keira and see her smile like she used to. I want to see her laugh like back when we used to chase each other all over Sandover village. I want to be free again. I don't want to be stuck in this nightmare. It's tearing me apart. Theres so many things I wanted to tell her. Like how pretty she was or how she always made me feel better. Now that I can, she doesn't want to know. She's right! I'm not the Jak she used to play with, I'm not Jak...I'm an eco freak! But it's not my fault...she doesn't want to know. There could have been something. I could have told her I liked her. She just doesn't know the half of my pain. What I suffer just to stay sane. She's not worth it!"**

Feeling much relieved that he had, had this little chat with himself and his dark side hadn't interrupted at tense moments, he got up and went to find Daxter.

* * *

**"That's right sugarplum. How about a winners kiss,"** said Daxter.

**"Maybe later, if your good boy!"** Tess doted scratching her furry friends ears.

**"Hey Dax,"** said Jak stepping into the room.

**"Jak, were did you stomp off to, had to race by myself ya know! But we won all the same!"**

**"Well I'm proud of ya!"** He said while bending down to Daxters level.

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah,"** Jak answered, and Daxter hoped on his shoulder. He stood up and Met Keira's eyes. They both turned opposite ways, and Jak decided to leave.

**"What was all that about buddy?"** Daxter asked.

**"Nothing...Just forget it."**

* * *

The next two days dragged by as Jak sat hour after hour at the Hip Hog saloon. He had nobody to talk to and nothing had been going on Torn had said, so there wasn't any missions. He had alot of time on his hands to think. And he did think. He thought about Keira. He didn't want to give her the cold-shoulder forever. He just wanted to make her see. But maybe the only way he could do that is to apologise.

He got up and made his way outside to think about things one more time. His feet seemed to take him to the stadium, so he sighed and trudged into the garage to find Keira. **"Keira?"** he shouted. She was over by her work bench.

**"Oh, it's you!"** she said coldly.

**"I...I came to apologise, I don't want to lose you as a friend,"** he said timidly.

**"Oh...Me too, I'm sorry Jak. I really didn't mean to say those things about you."**

**"It's ok, I really didn't mean to say those things about you either. You can do what you want, I just wanted to warn you about h..."** Jak's words were broken by a cruel laugh.

**"Jak, long time no see, Getting the orange rat to do your race's now are we? Too scared you might lose?"** Erol said boastfully.

**"You!"** was all Jak had to say. **"This is your fault."**

**"What's all my fault? You, falling out with Keira?"**

**"You told him?"** he looked at Keira. But before she could answer he had turned back to Erol. **"The reason why I am so tortured is you. You did it. Erol. You destroyed me and your going to pay!"** Jak said while gritting his teeth.

He let out a roar and changed into Dark Jak. Keira gasped. Erol being un-armed at the time stood in front of Keira as Dark Jak approached him. He grabbed Erol and threw him across the room. Keira looked up to the towering beast above her. She screamed. Dark Jak grabbed her by the waist but dropped her and turned round to inspect the object that just hit him in the head. Erol had thrown a spanner at him.

**"I'll distract him Keira,"** Erol shouted to her. But Dark Jak had heard her whimper, he turned back to her. Erol had began picking up various things to throw at Jak. She screamed as she ducked under a broken zoomer. The weight of Dark Jak climbing on top of the zoomer pushed it down on Keira's hand and she screamed again in pain. As he jumped off, and lunged at Erol. Erol threw himself onto Jak and started smacking him hard with a spanner. As much as he wanted to kill Jak, keira would never forgive him, so he just harmed him some more.

**"Keira move! I can't keep him here for very long,"** Erol shouted over Dark Jak's growls.

**"Where Do I Hide?"** she screeched...fear shaking her whole body. She climbed up on the table and reached for the suspended three-seater above her. She climbed in to it and tried to be quiet. But peeking over the edge she seen Dark Jak grab Erol and throw him against the wall, knocking Erol out. Jak was now circling the room trying to find Keira. She picked up a wrench from the car and threw it at Jak just as he looked up and it hit him square on the head. He fell backwards and knocked himself out on the hard floor, turning himself to his normal state. Keira gasped clutching her heart. Her breathing was fast and she felt dizzy. She lowered herself down and ran over to Erol. He looked pretty shook up but no major injuries. She approached Jak cautiously. He looked alright apart from a big welt mark on his forehead. She backed away. She didn't want to believe what just happened. That wasn't Jak, not her child-hood friend, not anyone she new. She was scared. A sudden movement from behind, startled her. It was just Erol. He slowly got up rubbing his head.

**"Fuck! Oh..Keira are you alright,"** Erol said as he suddenly realised Keira was there. **"Your really pale are you sure. Come on Let's get him out of here!" **Erol picked up Jak by the arm and dragged him out of the race garage. He walked back in to see Keira. She was still standing there looking at were Jak had lay.

**-Beep Beep-**

Keira jumped at the noise. Erol reached into his pocket **"It's just my communicator. I'm wanted at the palace...um..are you sure your gonna be ok?"**

**"I'll...I'll be fine."**

**"Ok, I'll come check on you later. Don't worry about what happened, it will be ok!" **As soon as Erol left she picked up her coat and ran out after him. It was rained quite hard.

**"Erol, wait!"** She shouted across the roaring wind and rain. **"Can ...can we not tell anybody what happened? I don't anyone to know."**

**"Ok..if you want. Look you really don't look well...where are you going? you want a lift?"**

**"I'm...i'm just a little shaky. If you could drop me off somewhere in the slums, that would be good." **She said trying to show a smile.

**"Sure, hop in,"** Erol said rather cheerfully.

_She'd be safe. She's with the commander. No one could harm her now, not...not even Jak,_ she thought as they drove through the city.

To be continued!

* * *

**Metalheadjunkie**: Ah no Keira, Never take lifts from strangers or mad men ie.Erol!

**Somamaniac**: She'll be fine! Or will she!

**Metalheadjunkie**: Ah the suspense is killing me!

**Somamaniac**: Oh grow up, you already know what happens!

**Metalheadjunkie**: Chut up man, stop messin with my thoughts!

**Somamaniac**: I am your thoughts! grrrr

_Notes: Updated for grammar errors and whatnot._


	2. Admitting it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Erol, Keira, Jak , Torn or any other character except The random 'sir' guy! Everyone else belongs to NDI.**

_This is chapter 2. If you haven't read chapter one, Then go read it! You can also find Synopsis and notes about the layout of this story in the first chapter_

**Metalheadjunkie:** I'm typing as fast as a can!

**Somamaniac: **Mush Mush!

**Metalheadjunkie: **Don't worry I'm not rushing it. I actually have it written all scruffy. I'm just tidying it up.

**Somamaniac: **Did _I_ say you could talk to the readers.

**Chapter 2**

**- -Where Do I Hide- -**

**"Sure, hop in,"** he said rather cheerfully.

_She'd be safe. She's with the commander. No one could harm her now, not...not even Jak,_ she thought to herself. A couple of minutes later and there were surfing the over-crowded streets of the slums.

**"You can drop me here"** she shouted to Erol beside her. The storm was really heating up and the wind was making it hard to hear.

**"Ok, I'll see you later and don't worry your secret safe with me!"** Then he flew off up over the rooftops towards the Palace.

_I wonder what it's like in the palace? _ Keira thought to herself while she turned into a side alley to the underground HQ. The door slid open and she walked down the stairs out of the storm. A sudden blast of warmth came from below in the underground HQ. The furnaces were glowing red and it was so warm and cosy it made you sleepy just thinking about it. Torn was sitting on the table reading over some reports and talking to himself.

**"Torn, um...can I stay here because I was caught in the storm?"** Keira said.

**"What? Oh Keira, I didn't see you come in. Just looking at some damage reports. The storms getting really bad. 3 people already dead when an unstable house in the slums fell over."**

**"Oh no! That's awful!"**

**"I know. Have you seen Jak? Oh...uh sorry...never mind."** Torn trailed off, realising that Keira and Jak hadn't been talking.

**"No... No I haven't seen him."** She felt a little guilty about Jak lying outside in the storm. But the emotion quickly vanished when she remembered what he had done. She sat down on the bunks and waited for the storm to stop.

* * *

He was freezing. It was so cold and his head hurt like hell. _Holy Fuck,_ Jak thought as he put his hand to his head and tried to sit up. His head was painful and it took him a while to focus. The wind was howling and people were screaming. _How the hell did I get outside?_

He picked himself up the ground and staggered forward to the nearest zoomer. He painfully hopped on and started the engine. He was almost blown away by the wind and the rain was beating down like daggers. Slum houses were falling and he couldn't steer the zoomer properly. By the time he got to the underground he had crashed four times because of the weather. He stumbled down the steps and into the headquarters. He realised Keira was sleeping in one of the bunks and Torn was still thumbing through reports.

**"Where were you?"** Torn asked without looking up from the papers.

**"Out"** was all Jak would say.

**"Well at least you're here."** Just then the door opened and in came a man that Jak hadn't seen before. **"Storm report?"** Torn barked at the man again without looking up.

**"S'Bad Sir."** Jak snorted at the 'Sir' part and Torn gave him a death glare. The grin slid of Jak's face, but inside he was still dancing.

**"Three more dead Sir."** Still dancing...

**"The wind's ripping down the power lines, Sir"** Ok now his sides were gonna split...

**"We got all women and children in the area inside an underground hideout. Sir!"** ...ok really, if this guy didn't stop calling Torn sir, he was gonna explode.

**"Ok, get all able men in the area and take out a search on missing persons. Round everybody up, If the KG start attacking don't fight back, just make sure you get to shelter, the storm's getting worse!"**

**"Yes Sir,"** said the man as he turned to walk out.

**"That's one bad storm Jak. I'd get some rest or I might have to send you out there."** Torn said as he heated his hands over the fire.

Slowly but surely, Jak drifted into sleep. Torn looked at him. Jak shifted and screwed up his face. He looked like he was having some bad dream. Jak heard screaming...and a man shouting and snarling and growling. It was Dark, he knew it was Dark. He was attacking someone...and then he heard more screaming. Then he heard it...after the screaming, a girl's voice shouting **"Where Do I Hide?"** It was Keira, she looked petrified. Frozen to the spot. But all the time he could see her face the words played back to him...**"Where do I hide?"** His faced screwed up again.

_What the hell is he doing,_ Torn thought. Suddenly Jak shouted **"No"** and fell of the bunk he was lying on. Not caring very much Torn walked over and bent down to see what Jak was doing.Jak opened his eyes to see Torn's face staring at him, but he was upside down. Until Jak realised he was on the floor. He stood up.

**"What happened to you?"** Torn asked.

**"I dunno!"** Jak replied awkwardly.

Out of the blue came a huge crash from outside. Keira startled by the noise sat bolt up right and rubbed her eyes. **"How long was I sleeping for? And what the heck was that?"** Then she noticed Jak. She squeaked and sidled to the other side of her bunk.

Torn raised an eyebrow at her but turned to look at Jak. **"Jak go outside and see what that crash was!"** he ordered. Once Jak had left he walked over to Keira. Putting on his most convincing concerned voice he said "**Are you ok Keira, you seem very shook up today?"**

**"I'm...I'm fine it's just that I...uh didn't know Jak was going to be here."**

_Ah no...There is definitely something going on here, and I am not good at emotional stuff!_ He sat down beside Keira. **"Has Jak said something to you?"** he asked apprehensively, not wanting to hit a nerve. Keira squeaked at Jak's name. She only shook her head. Torn got up and walked to the table.

**"Do you want to help me with these papers?"** he asked her, not really knowing what he should do.

**"Ok"** she said cheerfully. He smiled genuinely, he was getting better at this whole emotional crap. She walked over to Torn and took some papers from his hand. Just then the door opened and a pair of boots came down the stairs. She knew those boots. They were Jak's boots. She squeaked and hid behind Torn digging her nails into Torn's shoulder. Torn's eye twitched at the pain and turned round to see why Keira had hidden. She looked really pale. _She obviously isn't comfortable with Jak around._

**"Eh Torn, um the storm's dieing down a bit but the underground men are saying there's 4 bomb bots heading towards Vin's place."**

**"Vin's place?"** Torn said slightly confused, **"why would they be going there? Well I guess you better go save his ass!"**

**"Eh..ok"**said Jak as he left. Torn turned around to Keira. **"Ok, you better tell me what's going on. Why are you all nervous around Jak?"**

**"Well...uh...he.."** tears welled in her eyes.

_Aw fuck, she's gonna cry,_ Torn complained mentally, _Why is it always the chicks?_

**"He...came to apologise, and then Erol came and Jak got really...really mad and...and,"** she was almost choked through her tears now **"He turned into Dark Jak and attacked me."** Hot tears streamed down her face and she flung her arms around Torn's neck. Torn's arms stiffly closing around her, his face lined with frustration. He looked like he could cry. _Why do I get myself into these things?_ He found this such an awkward situation. He tried he really did try and detach himself from Keira but it wasn't working. She wailed even louder.

**"Keira, KEIRA, listen to me. What's wrong? Your not badly hurt? Are you...it was an accident, he doesn't know what he's doing when he's, when he's well you know. I thought you liked him?"** Torn immediately regretted saying that. Keira stopped sobbing. Torn let out a sigh of relief as she took her arms off Torn.

_Mar, this was worse!_ he cried to himself. She just looked at Torn with big green tear-stained eyes filled with sorrow. Torn mentally whimpered. _Ok this is too much emotion for one day!_ But Keira's eyes grew colder, Torn grew worried. Her eyes burned a deep green, she was seething with hate.

**"Eheh, Keira I didn't mean..."** Torn mumbled.

**"Why do you think I would like that _Dick_?"**

**"Do I have to answer that question?"** Torn said worried that she would hurt him if he said something wrong.

**"I want nothing to do with him, he isn't who he used to be, and he isn't my friend."**

**"Aw Keira come on..."** as he went to put his hand on her shoulder.

**"Fuck off Torn, this has nothing to do with you!" **She growled, shrugging his hand off her shoulder.

**"Jeez...I'm only trying to help!"** he said sulkily. He walked back to his desk. Keira sighed. Her momentary anger left her.

She approached the now in-a-bad-mood Torn.** "I'm sorry Torn, I didn't mean to get so angry."**

**"That's ok"**

**"It's just..."**she sniffed.

_Oh mar, here it goes again._ Torn sighed.

**"I was really frightened and Jak just, when I look at him, he just isn't the same. I just see him as the beast that attacked me. I'm afraid of him, and I know it sounds stupid but I don't want to be near him for fear of him getting angry and changing."** She sniffed.

Ok, Torn was feeling really sorry for her now._ This isn't supposed to happen, I'm not supposed to be feeling really bad for her now. NOOOOO I'm turning into a girl!_ Torn cringed at himself. Keira sniffed again putting her head on Torn's chest. He felt bad for her but awkward at the same time. I_ wonder if Ashlin would hurt me real bad if she walked in right now?_ he thought to himself. _MAR...does she ever stop crying?_ His top was soaked through with her tears. She stopped sniffing for a moment to yawn.

**"All that crying has made you tired. You should get some sleep. I'll wake you when the storm's over, k?"** he said softly. She nodded sleepily and collapsed onto the bunk and was asleep in minutes.

_Poor Keira, I feel sorry for her, pity she hangs around with Erol to much,_he muttered to himself. Torn pulled off his top, revealing well toned muscles and body tattoos to match. Keira turned over and opened her eyes, to see Torn standing with his back to her.

_Heheheh_ she thought, although Torn was her friend she still couldn't resist looking at him with his top off. He may be really thin but he was hot. She actually didn't know he had more tattoos, but she had wondered about it before. Torn had the feeling someone was watching him, so he turned around to look at the door. No one was there. She couldn't resist she had to scare him.

**"Nice six-pack!"** she said flirtatiously. Torn jumped, and turned round.

**"Holy fuck, you scared me...hey I thought you were asleep?"** he called to her, pulling a dry top over his head. She shrugged her shoulders. **"I thought somebody was watching me!"** he replied. She laughed and turned over and fell asleep, this time for good.

* * *

**The next day**

**"Hey"**

**"Ahh,"** Keira shouted, turning around to see who scared her. It was Erol. She was back at her garage. The storm didn't damage it in the slightest, the stadium and its surroundings being made with heavy durable titanium.

**"I wanted to see if you were alright after..."** his voice trailed he didn't need to mention it.

**"Yeah I'm fine, and you?"**

**"I'm ok...Been better, back ache and stuff," he replied.**

**"Yeah you were thrown around quite a bit!"**

**"I could have taken him down!"** said Erol trying to sound heroic.

**"Yeah sure, whatever!"** said Keira amidst laughter.

**"Yeah well, I saved you didn't I?"** he said smugly. Keira stopped laughing.

**"Yeah thanks for that,"** she said truthfully.

Erol smirked, and walked over to her.

**"Well actually, I saved myself. I believe I threw the last wrench."** She laughed at Erol and his deflated ego. He looked sad. **"Cheer up"** she said as she punched his arm.

**"Oww"**

**"That did not hurt?"**

**"Yes it did," **He pouted.

**"Grow up!"** She giggled. Erol crossed his arms sulkily. Keira turned her head and looked at Erol. **"Erol?"** she said in a babyish voice. Teasing him was so fun.

**"What?"** He said.

**"Are you pouting?"** Ok now she knew he was getting agitated.

**"NO!"** He turned around to face her. She noticed several red marks on his left cheek.

**"Erol, You have something on your face?"** Her voice turned serious.

**"It's called a tattoo!"** He said cheekily.

**"No, not that,"** She replied, she put a hand up to the red marks. **"Erol did he do this to you?"** she said sounding concerned, she still had her hand against his face.

**"Yeah, but it's nothing."**

**"Erol, these are really deep. They look sore!"** She replied tilting her head.

**"It's nothing!"** He said again, taking her hand off his face. It took a few seconds to realise and he let go of her hand. His eyes looked shifty. He looked away.

**"Did he hurt you?"** he stammered, his cocky-ness gone.

**"Just a couple of scratches on my back."** There was silence for a couple of minutes.

**"I should go."** He turned to leave.

**"Come back and visit me sometime!"** Keira shouted after him. He really was a nice guy. Everybody says he's insane. But as long as he wasn't some raving monster, insane was good!

To be continued...

**Metalheadjunkie:** ah another chapter over!

**Somamaniac: **and it was dire!

**Metalheadjunkie: **Don't you ever have anything good to say?

**Somamaniac: **I'm your conscience, I'm supposed to be negative.

**Metalheadjunkie**: Whatever sighs BTW pehpol there was not a trace of TornxKeira there. Although you may think it!

**Somamaniac: **Yeah surrrrre

**Metalheadjunkie**: No I mean it!

_Notes: Updated for grammar errors and whatnot._


	3. All in a night out!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torn, Ashlin, Keira, Jak, Erol or Daxter.**

_This is chapter three. If you don't know what I'm talking about go back and read the story from the start. Notes and Synopsis is also on the first chapters page. _

**Metalheadjunkie: **Woohoo More Torn

**Somamaniac: **Shush you'll spoil it for the readers!

**Metalheadjunkie:** Believe me. Telling them Torn is going to be in this chapter will make people read it!

**Somamaniac: Grrrrr**

**Metalheadjunkie: **Ooh you know I'm right! XD

**Chapter 3**

**--Where Do I Hide—**

Jak ran down the steps to the underground. Torn wasn't there.

_Where the hell was he, Torn was never anywhere else?_ He thought.

**"Shush Do you hear something Jak?"** Daxter whispered into his ear. They kept quiet. Jak strained his ears to hear 'it' but he didn't hear anything.

**"Can't you hear it buddy? It must be my acute Ottsel sense of hearing!"**

**"What can you hear?"** Jak asked.

**"Giggling and lots of it!"** Dax smiled. He hopped off Jak's shoulder and landed on the table. Daxter picked up something from the table. **"Jak, who wears a jacket that's black and red?"**

**"I dunno Dax, what are you talking about?"** He replied turning round to see what his furry friend was up too.

**"Ashlin! That's who."**

**"Hey it is!"** Then they both looked up to the ceiling. They both shuddered. Just then they heard someone coming down the stairs. They froze! It was a topless Torn. He didn't see them; he walked to the fridge and took two bottles of beer out. Turned to go back up and jumped.

**"What the hell are you guys doing here?"** he said mortified.

**"We could ask you the same question!"** said Daxter bluntly. Torn chose to ignore what Daxter had just said.

**"I told you guys there weren't any missions today."**

**"I wonder why?"** said Daxter sarcastically.

**"Torn where are you?"** came a female voice from above. Jak and Daxter were biting there tongues to keep themselves from laughter.

**"Well, I guess you're a little _occupied_ at the moment so we'll just leave you in peace!"** said Jak putting emphasis on the occupied. They turned to go back out. Leaving the topless Torn totally humiliated. As soon as the door closed they burst into hysterics. After they had relieved themselves of laughter, they walked to the Hip Hog Saloon.

**"I knew it!"** Daxter said **"They're at it like Ottsels!"**

Jak raised an eyebrow.

**"What are you implying?"**

**"Nothin!"** his short friend said quickly.

* * *

Keira walked down the town. She hadn't had a good night out in ages. But she didn't have anyone to spend it with. She asked Tess but she was working at krews bar. Putting her hands in her pockets she walked aimlessly around the town, she was on her lunch break before she had to go back to work.

**"Going somewhere?"** A voice said behind her. She turned round. It was Erol.

**"Hi"** she said. **"I see your cuts have healed,"** she pointed to his face.

**"Yeah, stung like hell though!"** He laughed.

**"So, why aren't you with the Baron."**

**"I'm not his lapdog you know! I only come when I'm called!"** He said in a matter-of-fact-tone. Keira giggled.

**"Actually I'm on patrol."**

**"Well mister commander Sir do I look like I'm breaking the rules?"** she giggled again.

**"No, but I might just have to take you down town. Want to go for a drink tonight?"**

**"Are you asking me on a date?"** Keira giggled again.

**"Well...can't a commander take his acquaintances out for a drink?"**

**"Ok mister, you made your point! I'll be at my garage,"** she said mischievously, and she punched his arm.

Even though it was only a drink with a friend she was still excited. When she got to the garage she had numerous customers wanting something fixed. Racers tweaked, you name it she did it! She was just finishing off a Racer engine, when Erol walked in.

**"Oh hi,"** She said putting down her spanner. **"Ready to go?"**

**"Yup"**

**"Ok what bar do you want to go to?"**

**"I know one, as long as you don't mind bar-fights between my boys. They never behave when there off-duty."**

**"Sounds fun, as long as I can get drunk."** They walked outside and got into Erol's KG hellcat and sped off to the water district.

**"Here we go,"** he opened the door. Keira stepped in, well it certainly wasn't quiet. In fact a fight had already started. Seeing all the Krimzon guards there made her quite nervous. They all know Erol and I don't know anyone. Sensing her shyness, Erol whispered in her ear. **"Hey lets go over there,"** he pointed to an empty booth. They both sat down opposite each other. **"What do you want to drink?"** he asked.

"**Um...I'll just have a beer,"** Keira said looking at the rather vicious fight going on in the middle of the bar.

**"Hey don't worry about them guys. They are at it all the time. In fact I think there paid to start the fights,"** he said cheerfully. Then he went to get drinks. When he came back he handed a bottle to Keira. They talked for a while and generally had a good time. Every so often a mate of Erol's would come over and talk to them. Keira had drunk so much that she couldn't think straight.

**"Shit, I better get home soon. My dad will wonder were I am."** She said slowly.

**"Ok, let me walk you home."** They got up and edged there way round the fights and out through the door. There was a cool breeze. Keira didn't seem as drunk as she thought and she could walk fairly straight. They walked to the port. Erol still had a bottle of beer in his hand, and was offering Keira some. She took it and sat down on a railing Erol talked for a while, his words slurred.

**"Erol?"**

**"Yes..."** he said looking at Keira.

**"I wanted to thank you for looking out for me at the garage the other day."**

**"You already thanked me? But you could..."** He paused as Keira put her hand on his cheek. She moved closer to him and kissed him softly.

**"What was that for?"** he said curiously.

**"Because I like you,"** she said

**"Well I like you too!"** he laughed and fell off the railing backwards. Keira turned round and leaned over.

**"Erol are you ok?"**

**"Yup just a little intoxicated."**

Keira laughed. **"A little?"** Erol got up and looked at her. Erol started laughing and they walked off towards Keira's place in the slums.

**"So you live with your dad?"**

**"Yeah, well rather he lives with me. Sometimes he can be dead annoying. I mean, I lived there first and then when he got out of prison he just came along and starts telling me what to do."**

**"Poor you!"**

**"Yeah, poor me! He won't be too happy that I've been out all night drinking, but that's not his problem,"** she said bluntly as they approached her house. She opened the door and turned around to Erol. **"Thanks for every..."** but she was cut off.

**"Keira, what are you doing coming in this late!"** shouted Samos. He looked creepy in the light that poured from the hall.

**"Daddy, I was only out for a drink with friends. Chill out I'm not some little girl anymore!"**

**"I bet your little 'friend' was a boy too!"**

**"Dad..."** Keira said flatly.

**"Who is he? Hmmmm"** he demanded. Erol stepped out of the shadows. Although Erol wasn't really that tall, Samos had to look up at him.

**"Keira, we need to talk!"**

**"Not now daddy, I'm tired and I have a head-ache."** But Samos didn't listen. He simply grabbed his daughter by the arm and pulled her inside. Keira mouthed 'call me' and put her hand up to her ear, phone style.

**To be continued!**

**Metalheadjunkie: **-lying on floor with tongue hanging out-

**Somamaniac: -**mentally pokes- What is wrong with you?

**Metalheadjunkie: **mmmm topless Torn.

**Somamaniac: **-sigh- Oh precursors have mercy!

**Metalheadjunkie: **-returns to normal state- ooh they kissed! Dum Dum Dum!

Notes: Updated for grammar errors and stuff.


	4. Spanners are dangerous X3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Samos, Jak, Erol, Keira and any other characters, they all belong to NDI.**

_This is chapter 4! Go read the other chapters first, if you haven't already read them. All notes and synopsis about the story is on chapter ones page!_

**Metalheadjunkie**: I'd just like to say thank you to all the people that read my stories and those who rated/reviewed it.

**Somamaniac**: Yup thank-you now read and rate/review!

**Metalheadjunkie: **Really I love all the comments I get out of you guys so please give us a review!

**Chapter 4**

--Where Do I Hide—

**"Not now daddy, I'm tired and I have a head-ache."** But Samos didn't listen. He simply grabbed his daughter by the arm and pulled her inside. Keira mouthed 'call me' and put her hand up to her ear, phone style.

Erol smirked, but stood in the street thinking. _Hmmm she kissed me. I like where this is going._

Just then he heard Keira shout from inside her house. **"I can't believe you. I can't have one drink with my friends without you nagging at me!"**

**"One drink! ONE DRINK!"** Samos cried!

**"Argh..."** she pounded up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door closed. _I can't believe him! Arghhh...I wish it was just me living here! Like it used to be! Arghhh!_ She threw herself on the bed and pulled the pillow over her head.

Erol had heard Keira slam her door. _Typical women! Gotta love there style! _He walked off round the corner laughing to himself.

* * *

Jak sighed. _What the hell is wrong with her? Have I done something wrong? Arghhh. Ever since that night, when, when **That** happened, she hasn't even looked at me. _Jak thought as he rolled over. He decided he'd thought enough and got off the bunk. He walked towards Torn, who was polishing his knife.

**"Torn? Have you seen Keira at all since the storm?"**

**"No, actually I haven't. But I did see her dad. Looked right pissed off he did."** He stuck the knife into the table.

**"I think she's ignoring me?"**

**"Why do you think that?"** said Torn shifting in his seat.

**"Because ever since the storm she hasn't spoken or looked at me and I know you know something. Because you were talking to her, when I went outside. It was all just a diversion."**

**"No, Jak, I don't know anything. I didn't ask Keira and she certainly didn't tell me!"**

**"Look, Torn, tell me or I'll get angry"** shouted Jak as he slammed his fist down on the table. It shook.

Wrenching the knife out of the table and pointing it at Jak he said **"Are you threatening me?"**

**"Do you want me to tell everybody about your little 'sexcapade'?"** Jak smirked. Torn looked as if he was going to slit Jak's throat. But he sighed and sat down.

**"Fine! I thought she was a bit edgy around you, so when I told you to go outside I asked her what was wrong. She said you attacked her and she was scared."**

**"and...?"** Jak said impatiently.

**"...and that's it!"** Torn finished.

Jak suddenly ran to the door and shouted out **"Hey everybody Torn...Gahhhh"** he was choking. Torn had pulled him back through the door by the scruff off the neck and threw him on a bunk.

**"You really want to know what she told me?"** he spat. Jak nodded. **"Ok, she told me you were a dick, which I already knew, and that she doesn't want anything to do with you!"**

Jak flung himself out of the room in a rage. _I didn't even hurt that stupid bitch. I need to sort things out._ He grumbled and jumped onto a nearby zoomer, and flew off to the stadium.

* * *

Jak jumped of the zoomer and ran to the race garage. He looked for Keira but she wasn't there. He sat on the table thinking she might be coming back from wherever she was soon.

**-Beep Beep-**

Jak yelped, clutching his heart he turned around to see her communicator on the desk. **-Beep Beep-** He pressed the button. A mans voice filled the room.

**"Hey, Keira it's Erol. Are you there?"**

**"No, stay the fuck away from her!"** Jak spat maliciously.

**"Jak?"** Erol growled. Jak turned off the communicator. He sat there thinking evil thoughts of what he could do to Erol. The minutes rolled by. 1..2..3..4..5 he counted on the clock. Ok not that many minutes.

**"Where is she?"** The voice startled Jak. But he knew who it was. He loathed him. Erol.

**"Oh, she's gone."**

**"Gone? What did you do to her?"**

**"You don't have to worry about her now Erol, you just have to worry about what I'll do to you!"** he said walking closer and closer to his enemy.** "I've been waiting so long for this!"**

**"Now, Jak. Look if this is about Keira..."** He took his gun out and pointed it at Jak **"You lose!"** But Erol never fired. There was a bang and his eyes rolled and he fell forward onto the floor. When the dust settled Daxter was standing there all smug with spanner in hand.

**"Hey buddy, long time no see."**

Keira walked in humming to herself. When she seen Jak looking livid she froze. Then she looked down at the unmoving body which lay at his feet. She screamed and looked at Jak and then back to the body. **"What...What did you do?"**

**"He's just knocked out!"** Jak said kicking Erol so he rolled over.

**"Keira? I want to know why you're ignoring me. If it is about when I attacked you, I didn't mean to, you know that."**

**"Get away from my you freak! Look what you have done! No wonder I don't want anything to do with you. You can't even be left alone with someone with out attacking them or insulting them. You're not the quiet little boy I hung around with. You're a criminal and should be locked up far, far away. Why did you attack Erol anyway? Were you jealous? Huh? Were ya? Just because I've been spending time and having fun with him. Is that why you attacked him because you can't stand not getting who and what you want?"** Jak just stood there looking at his feet feeling more ashamed as she questioned him further.

_Why did I attack Erol? It is because he's my enemy or is it because I couldn't stand him anywhere near Keira? I'm I jealous. No, it's just her, she's twisting everything I say. But I haven't said anything yet? _

**"Well?"** she questioned.

**"I...I"** _**Attack her! **What no. **Do it. **Why should I? **Because she thinks we're jealous. But we're not jealous are we.** No, not jealous. **Then do it! Do it now. Let me take care of her. **No, you're not going to cause more trouble! **Let me out!**_

Keira watched Jak_. Why wasn't he answering?_ His eyes darted around like he was watching something. Like he was in deep thought but wary

He hated when Dark talked to him. He twisted his words; he twisted him into doing whatever he said. He wanted to be let out. It was driving him crazy. When Jak was unhappy or sad about something, Dark used to talk to him, say that 'we' weren't like that, that 'we' meant no harm. He was controlling Jak slowly. When unleashed Dark was terrifying. He was bloodthirsty always wanting out always wanting to have 'fun'.

**Come on, she's looking away. **_No leave me alone. **I am bound to you and you will do as I say. Remember Jak, I can make you do things, bad things. **Leave me alone. **That's it get angry, I like it better that way.**_

**"Leave me alone"** Jak screamed, and he ran out from the garage.

Keira jumped as he screamed. _What's wrong with him? _

**"Whoa! I better catch him. He's not thinking straight, see ya Keira"** Daxter said and he ran out of the garage and after Jak.

Keira went over to Erol. She felt his forehead. It was cold. She frowned. _I wonder how long he'll be out for. Meh!_ She went back to her workbench.

* * *

She'd been fixing the zoomer for an hour. But she was almost done. A stirring behind her made her jump, but it was only Erol waking up. She jumped off the zoomer and knelt beside him. He sat up rubbing his forehead.

**"Ahh, what the hell happened? I don't remember."**

**"Hey, you got knocked out with a spanner."** She laughed** "You've been out ever since 'bout an hour ago."**

**"Oh"** he said cheerfully.** "What happened, were did Jak go."**

**"He ran off screaming about leaving him alone? I have know idea what he meant."**

**"Ha, idiot"** Erol stood up and went to sit on the bench. Keira followed.

**"Why were you here anyway?"**

He put his hand on the back of his head. **"Um...lemme see. Oh yeah, I contacted you on your communicator and Jak answered and he sounded really angry so I thought I better come and see if everything was alright. When I got here I thought he'd killed you. He told me not to worry about you and that you were gone and there was nothing I could do. I pulled my gun out for defense and then I blacked out!"**

**"Oh!"** she said. Erol took his hand away from his head and looked at his glove. It was stained red. He put his hand back to his head and felt it.

**"I'm bleeding. That fucking cunt stuck a spanner in my head! I'll kill the bastard!"** he said.

**"Let me see."** Said Keira as she took his mask off his head. She looked at the back of his head. There was a huge gash. She went to get first aid kit.

**"Is it bad? I can't see it"** he whined.

**"You'll live! Let me clean it first. You might need to get stitches though."**

**"Stitches?"** he groaned. **"Ahhhhhhh pain, stop it stop it!"** he squealed as Keira cleaned out the cut. It stung like hell.

**"Don't be such a baby! It's only disinfectant."**

**"What type of disinfectant? For the floor or for cuts because right now I think you used floor disinfectant!"** he said sulkily.

She took no notice of him. **"There all done!"**

**"Well, that wasn't so bad!"** he said cockily. She raised and eyebrow at him. **"So did ya get told off for staying out late the other night?"**

**"Yeah, but I don't care,"** She said. He smiled at her. She smiled back.

**"Here's your mask,"** she handed him his mask. He took it from and put it on.

**"I need a new one,"** he said, his voice muffled by the mask. Keira laughed. He looked so silly with it on. She moved closer, lifting her hand to take his mask off. He knew what was coming. He pulled her onto his lap. She leant forward to kiss him, and he returned it. She put a hand onto his cheek, and the kiss became a passionate...

**Find out next time on Where Do I Hide**.

Aired on and updated whenever the author feels like it X3

* * *

**Metalheadjunkie**: Oh Torn what do you get up to? XD

**Somamaniac: **The precursors only know!

**Metalheadjunkie**: Oh they kiss…again...I wonder what happens.

**Somamaniac: **-- Yes, I wonder what happens? EVEN KNOW WE ALREADY KNOW!

**Metalheadjunkie:** Shush, don't tell them it's a secret!


	5. Crushed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Erol, Keira ,Torn, Jak or any other characters. They all belong to NDI**

_This is chapter 5. Last time on Where Do I Hide we left you with a cliffhanger..._

**Metalheadjunkie: **Ahh, another chapter over. But my internet is broked!

**Somamaniac: **and she's condemned to use her own made up words

**Metalheadjunkie: **I hate writing kissing parts, I can never describe them well X3

**Somamaniac: **Then don't write them!

**Metalheadjunkie: **But I have to! cuz ya hafta feel teh love! XD Thanx for reviewing. I luv choo pehpol X3 Oh and sorry theres a miss print in chapter 4. Its supposed to say became passionate… but it says became a passionate… k XD

**Chapter 5**

He pulled her onto his lap. She leant forward to kiss him, and he returned it. She put a hand onto his cheek, and the kiss became passionate.

* * *

Jak couldn't believe it! Dark Jak had manipulated him. He tried to run away but dark Jak was everywhere because he was Jak.

_What am I doing? **Well you were going to let me out...** Your never getting out again, I won't let you. I should apologize to Keira. I never meant to do those things. It was all your fault. **My fault? Don't you mean us? I am you. **But I'm not you! So, leave me alone. **What are you gonna do, run away? I'm your shadow Jak; wherever you go I'll be there. I am your anger. **Well, I'll do without anger then won't I? **Ah, but Jak you are an angry man? You almost got angry with Torn earlier because he wouldn't tell us what we wanted to hear. You got angry at Keira, and you almost killed Erol didn't you? **I wanted to kill Erol because he gave me you! You sicken me, you have destroyed me, I hate you! _

"Ahhh" Jak cried out. He clutched his chest. The pain, it felt like it was ripping apart.

_**LIES, its all lies. Without me you would be destroyed. I helped you gain your strength, I helped you! And you tell me that I sicken you, when I am you. Where's the sense in that, eh Jak?**_

_You aren't me! I'm not a blood thirsty savage like you. **Then what are you? A criminal, scum, a nobody? **I'm going to set things right with Keira! I don't care what you say, your only the voice inside my head that's slowly driving me insane._

He ran all the way to the stadium, blocking out all of Darks insults. He walked around the corner to the garage. He didn't want to upset Keira again so he came in quietly. What he saw delighted Dark, he couldn't wait to get out and tear the scene apart. But Jak didn't get angry. He finally made the right choice in apologizing and now wasn't the time, he felt crushed not angry. There was Keira on Erol's lap, when she turned round; he looked into her eyes just for a second and walked out. It was over, he had lost to that scum. Yet, even thinking about Erol didn't make him angry. Dark however was livid. But for the first time Dark did what he was designed not to do. He left Jak alone, although he sulked about it, he did not want to upset Jak more. Dark was still angry at himself for not lashing out at him, he felt as if he was upset to about Keira. Maybe Dark had liked her? But he didn't like anyone. Maybe it was just a feeling that linked him and Jak together he did not know. They just wanted to be alone.

As soon as Keira had turned round to see Jak, she froze. Erol started asking why Jak was here but grew silent as he seen the look on Keira's face.

She looked upset. But she wasn't upset far from it. She had, had enough of Jak. Always fighting with her, Erol and everybody. She really didn't care that he looked crushed.

"I should go get my head checked out...you know for the stitches," he said quietly.

"Yeah, you should get them checked. I'm gonna go see Torn."

"Oh...ok" he said his voice faltered.

"I just need to hold a gun to his head, to get him to tell me whether he told Jak something he shouldn't have" she said reassuringly.

"Oh" Erol said not sure what she meant. They walked out of the garage.

* * *

She walked down the stairs slowly. Listening to see if anybody was there, but she didn't hear anything except the crackling of the fire. But Torn was there. He was sitting on a chair with his feet up on the table. Tossing his knife playfully in the air. Keira walked into the room.

"Hi, Keira. What brings you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what I told you the night of the storm. Did you tell Jak, what I said?

_What should I say? I can't lie to her, she knows I did. _

"Yes" he sighed, "But I only did it because he threatened me!"

"He threatened you?" she said skeptically.

"Yes, well it was kinda 'bout something personal and I didn't want it leaking out."

"Oh thanks Torn, so you told Jak what I said and then he comes storming down to the garage and beats the shit outta Erol, then he storms out screaming about leaving him alone."

"Beat the shit outta Erol eh?" he said while stroking an invisible goatee on his chin. _Jak has a goatee._ He reminded himself. _I hate goatees! _Snapping out of his daydream he responded to keira's cold glare. "I mean poor Erol" he put on the gayest sympathetic voice ever. "The poor guy and Jak screaming you say, that kid has problems!"

"I'm starting to think you have problems!" she muttered.

"What was that?" he said raising an eyebrow. "Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have told him. I really shouldn't have. Forgive me?" he said looking up at Keira. She continued to stare at him, a smile played on her lips.

"What did he threaten you with?" she said playfully.

"Oh now your going to far, I'm not telling you nothing!" he said laughing but backing away from Keira.

"Tell me." She said advancing on him. Women scared him sometimes. He shook his head.

"Hmmm, what would Torn not tell me about" she pondered. "Is it about your love life? Wait does Torn have a love life?" she questioned herself.

"Of course I have a love life I'm not I..." realising what he had just said he slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Aha!" she lunged at him. "So it is about Torn's love life. Who's the lucky lady, hmmm? So what did Jak ask you?" she stared him up and down. He shifted under her eyes.

"well, you see...He kinda...I was coming down the stairs and then ..he was there…" He was cut off by Keira.

"Ha, so Jak saw Torn nekid, ooh!" she laughed holding onto the table for balance.

"What no! It wasn't like that, I was just coming down the stairs and him and Daxter were there and I wondered what they were doing here."

"...and then they saw you nekid!"

"What no, why do you want them to see me naked!"

"Well, it would be funny. And you kinda have a nice body!" she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, then Ashlin called me and then they left because they thought that I...we were..."

"Ooh, cuz you were getting busy! Heheh" she laughed. Torn crossed his arms.

"Did I say that? No, that's just what they thought," He said defensively.

"Oh so, you were threatened by Jak, and even know you say it's not true, you gave in and told him."

"It's not true ok!"

"Sure, and the rest..."

"For fuck sake! I'm a lot older than you and if I want to have sex I can! So just leave me alone ok!" he said angrily and went to sulk in his chair.

"Aw, I didn't mean to make you mad."

"Yeah well I'm mad now!"

"I don't care what you do in your spare time and in fact I didn't care if you had told Jak or not because what's done is done all I wanted to know was if you had told him and why." Torn just sat there and sulked. "...and it doesn't matter if your older than me, I can do whatever I want!"

"Yeah if your dad says so."

She growled at him and stomped out.

* * *

Jak just sat there watching the birds dip down into the water. Dark hadn't said a word to him since the incident. Slowly, Daxter approached Jak not sure if he was angry or not.

"Hey buddy, you ok?" Jak sighed and nodded. He pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them.

"What did I do Dax?" he said looking at the sunset with clouded blue eyes. Daxter walked over to his sad friend and put a comforting paw on his shoulder.

"Jak, you didn't do anything…"

"If I hadn't off attacked her…If Dark hadn't attacked her…it would be diffenert."

_It would be different. He repeated the words in his head. **Don't blame all of this on me! I may have attacked her but she didn't really like you before that! **_

Daxter just sat there beside his friend, he knew Jak was troubled by dark and thought it best to sit quietly.

_She did like me! Wait, what am I saying. She never actually told me…but I thought she did. **You thought? Well that's kinda big headed don't you think? **I'm only big-headed because I have to share it with you! **Touchy!** It was Erol's fault…I bet he was coming on to her! The man slut that he is. **Well, I'd say it was Keira, I mean even before we attacked her she was smitten over Erol. **Ok Dark, this isn't making me feel any better! **Well, what can I do? I'm not your cry on my shoulder type. All I can do is make you do is feel high, free, and slightly outta control. **Exactly!** What...Finally! All it takes is a little heart-break.**_

Jak transformed into dark Jak in front of Daxter and dashed off down the street to his first victim.

* * *

**To be continued!**

**Metalheadjunkie:** That chapter was hard!

**Somamaniac**: and stupid!

**Metalheadjunkie:** –looks sad- well I had to add in the whole jak bit as much as I hate him

**Somamaniac**: You hate Jak? Grab your torch and pitchforks!

**Metalheadjunkie:** eheh I don't hate him I just hate writing about the moody cow that he is!

**Somamaniac:** You just try and justify everything don't you!


	6. Staying Safe XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY characters in this chapter. They belong to NDI.**

_This chapter is about Jak and Dark, also about Keira and Erol obviously and a very overprotective father! _

**Metalheadjunkie: **Oh yah, I forgot to mention in one of the other chapters (chap 2 I think) heheh yeah, um I kind of wanted to say boots excessively for no apparent reason so you'll remember this bit: Just then the door opened and a pair of boots came down the stairs. She knew those boots. They were Jak's boots. Lol I don't know why but I thought the word boots was funny that day XD

**Somamaniac**: O…k …rite that was random.

**Metalheadjunkie**: Thanks for all reviews people. I luv choo all!

**Somamaniac:** Yes um here's the story …

**Chapter 6:**

**--Where Do I hide?--**

**All I can do is make you do is feel high, free, and slightly outta control. **Exactly!** What...Finally! All it takes is a little heart-break.**

Jak transformed into dark Jak in front of Daxter and dashed off down the street to his first victim. Dark was happy...he felt so free and he knew he wasn't torturing Jak as usual because Jak had let him out...he had wanted him out. He tore down the street scaring the crowd, lashing out to frighten them but not harming them...yet. He was just teasing them, snarling and generally being beastly as ones dark form does. Then he saw it. The baby. It was walking away from its mother why she flirted with a nearby Krimzon Guard. He didn't really understand the small elves; he didn't really know why they were small or what they were for. Jak did but Dark didn't. All he knew was that the older elves seemed to really like them and that if you went near one they all screamed and tried to get them back.

He looked around, the coast was clear, the older elf was busy. He crawled over to the baby. Sniffed at it. It giggled as he snorted hot air at it. He pointed a claw at it. It didn't seem the least bit intimidated by Dark. This angered him.

_**Stupid little snot nosed boy. Ah well might as well have some fun with him.**_

* * *

Keira sat at the table eating her dinner in silence. Her father opposite her was also silent. For you see, she had stormed in annoyed by what Torn had said. Telling her father that she was going to go out and meet up with Erol. Her father said she wasn't going. She was so angry with him. Especially for the fact that he had sealed the front door shut so she could not go out.

_I hate him. He just doesn't want to see me happy! He thinks I'm just a girl but I'm not. Arghhh!_

"Keira..." Samos began.

"Daddy, I'm sorry for earlier. I wasn't thinking straight!" she said in the sweetest voice. "Daddy, I know you don't approve of Erol but what if I said I liked Torn better?"

"Oh…ah" Samos pondered, "Well, that's excellent news! Torn is perfect, I mean he's second in command of a very important force and he's..." he said genuinely delighted, but was rudely interrupted by Keira.

"Ha!" She pointed a finger at her father, " That's it I've had enough! You just can't accept that I like Erol can you? There you go saying Torn is perfect for me just because I changed the subject from Erol! I can't believe you."

Annoyed by Keira's trickery he shouted "Torn may not be perfect but he's better than that crazy bastard that you hang around with!" Keira made a swipe at her dad but he pushed her back and shouted for her to go to her room. She ran up the stairs and slammed her door.

Samos heard it slam and the walls shook a little and some plaster fell onto his dinner. He sighed and cleared the plates away.

Keira didn't know why she was crying but she was. Small tears ran down her chin and dripped onto the pillow she was clutching tightly.

_Why am I crying? Why did dad say those things? _

"Keira?" Samos called softly to her from the other side of the door. "Keira I'm sorry. I did not mean those things I said. I just don't want to see you get hurt when you hang round with the bad crowd." She just lay there listening to him.

_The bad crowd? Oh it was a crowd alright! _She rolled her eyes.

"Keira are you listening to me." She gave an acknowledging grunt. "It's just Erol, well Erol he's in the Guard and well...he's commander and he isn't one to sort of get on the wrong side of. I mean anyone who's in the KG is ruff…and he's older than you!"

"Torn was in the KG and he was Commander! And he's like the same age as Erol!" she yelled from her pillow.

"Yes but he quit the KG didn't he, to save people like you and me!"

"…and now you think because he's so honourable for that, you think I should like him better. Well Dad I don't know if you noticed but Torn isn't one of the most pleasantest people in Haven city."

"That maybe so but He's more charming than Erol."

"Charming? Charming…?"_ by the precursors! _"Torn charming? Who is this Torn you speak of? Yes Torn is my friend but in no way is he ever EVER the least bit sympathetic or _Charming."_

_Ok, now I'm kind of bad-mouthing Torn. And he was sympathetic at the storm but I'm just trying to convince dad!_ She reassured herself.

"All I'm saying is that you need to stay away from Erol if you know what's good for you!" Keira heard him stomp down the stairs.She sat there for another 15 minutes. It was nearly 10. She needed a drink. She picked up her communicator and grabbed her purse. Walking over to the window she opened it wide. She looked down into the blackness of the slums.

_How far was the ground again?_

She decided she would turn around and lower herself down in a safety drop, so if her measurements were wrong and the ground was a lot further away than expected she wouldn't break as many bones. She was just lowering herself down and about to drop when a voice startled her.

"Need help?" She let go in fright and fell from the windowsill. Ok so the ground wasn't that far away but she never made it. Instead she seemed to fall into somebody.

It was Erol.

"Hello" he said as she climbed out of his arms.

"Shush!" she pointed into the house. Grabbing his arm she ran around the corner.

"Care to tell me what that was about?"

"Dad wouldn't let me out and he sealed the door. So then we had a fight and I decided to climb out my window."

He shrugged.

"Lucky I caught ya!" he said cockily.

"Barely" she laughed. "So I was heading to the bar, wanna come?"

"I thought you'd never ask?" they walked off towards the water district.

_Dad was wrong. Erol wasn't crazy. People said he is but I don't think so. Ok the KG could be pretty brutal and I have seen Erol beat somebody to a pulp but hey shit happens in Haven city. It doesn't bother me it's just his job. Who cares what he does. I'm sure Torn had to do some of that stuff when he was commander!

* * *

_

Dark put out a hand to the baby and grasped it by the collar. Standing up he jumped onto a nearby pylon, waving the baby in the air. The lady screamed and pointed. The KG took out there weapons and started to fire. The adrenaline of it all, Dark loved it!

"Don't shoot, that's my baby up there!" The woman cried pointing to the baby in dark's grasp. The KG shrugged and called off the other guards.

_Why aren't they shooting? They aint no fun! Stinkin little git! _He said snarling at the baby. It started to cry. Dark growled and clasped his free hand over one of his ears. He hated that noise. The baby screeched as Dark growled louder.

_Ah take it, Take it!_ He dropped the baby into the water.

The mother screamed. Dark flinched and jumped down from the pylons as one of the KG jumped into save the child.

Dark snarled as he felt everyone's eyes upon him. Nobody seemed frightened off him anymore. They looked angry. He shifted under the crowds glare. He felt uneasy; he dashed for the clearing up ahead. He was getting hit by the elves. He growled but didn't stop. Once he had reached the clearing he turned around. He shook a claw at the crowd.

_Stupid handbags! Grrr Jak I'm tired and I've had a rather eventful day please change me back. _

He fell to the ground as Dark lost his purple glow. His horns grew back into his head and his nails shrunk back to there normal state. Dark's black eyes shrunk to the size of pupils and a vibrant blue lined them. He picked himself up wearily and headed for krews.

* * *

"Jakku! Were ya been buddy?" Daxter said. He was on a bar stool talking to Tess.

"Out, so eh what you guys been doing?"

"No much, ya know telling the chicks some fantastic orange lightning stories yeah!"

"Right" he nodded. Daxter could be awfully annoying at times but he was his best friend and he stuck by him. He tended to blow the stories way out of proportion and made him the star when Jak did all the work. But Jak didn't mind, he didn't like attention anyways. He sighed and thought about what had happened to him that day. He thought of Keira and how his heart filled with sadness when he seen them together.

_Why am I so jealous? I mean, I never really liked her that much. So why did I feel like I would never be happy again when I seen her. Why do I feel so crushed? I should be happy for her but I can't! It's all my fault! All of this, if I hadn't attacked her then those words wouldn't be haunting me. When I think of what she said it makes me feel like I am so kind of monster and should be put away. She looked so frightened. I don't want to think about it but it's always there. "Where do I hide?" _he sighed.

"What was that buddy?" Daxter said looking up at Jak.

"Nothing."

* * *

Keira was having a fun time. All Erol's friends seemed really nice. They weren't anything like KG's usually are. She supposed she thought that they were always mean and nasty but she hadn't met any like that yet. By 12 Keira was really drunk. Erol too. And about another 6 KG's were crowded into the booth with them. All slurring there words and singing quite loud and rude songs. Keira had sat there listening to them sing. She never really had as many friends as this.

"Are you ok, you seem kinda quiet?"

"I'm fine, Just listening to them idiots." She smiled and took a swig of her beer. Erol put his arm around her.

"Yeah they are idiots!" they laughed and Keira almost spilt her beer as one of bar fights wrestled against their table.

"They're crazy!" By 2am the bar had thinned out and half of the KG in Keira and Erol's booth were completely blocked or asleep.

"You want to go?" he asked her.

"Sure" she smiled. They got up to leave.

"I'm dreading your dad!"

"You are? What about me, I mean I have to live with him."

"But he's intimidating and he doesn't like me!"

"Hah well he can shove it were the sun don't shine."

"I'm so drunk" he stated.

"You don't look that drunk?"

"Meh, I feel it! Remember the last time I was drunk I fell of the railing that hurt like hell."

"I'm scared off your dad?" he quickly said as they approached Keira's house. She took his hand in hers.

"That's just your drunken state talking. Well he can be intimidating but I just like to piss him off" she laughed just as the door opened and Samos was there.

"Keira! I told you not to go out! Especially with him!" he said pointing at Erol but still looking at Keira.

She clutched Erol's hand tighter to stop him from escaping.

"I told you it wasn't safe to be around him!" he hissed at her. Erol was insulted by this but Keira was smiling.

"Don't worry daddy we were plenty safe! Nobody is into unprotected sex anymore!" Keira giggled. Samos' eye twitched and he slowly turned to look at Erol. Erol's eyes widened in fear of the enraged Samos. Keira let go of his hand.

"You did what to my Daughter! Arghhh" Samos shouted and ran at Erol.

"Ahh, I swear sir I..." Erol turned and ran away from Samos who was charging after him. Keira watched the two figures run down the street and out of site. She laughed and climbed the stairs to her room.

_Meh, Erol is a good runner, Dad will never catch him!

* * *

_

To be continued!

**Metalheadjunkie**: ooh…Erol better run fast!

**Somamaniac**: They didn't kiss this time :(

**Metalheadjunkie:** Are you showing an emotion other than negativity?

**Somamaniac:** Eh…No! Um...I just was uh... happy that they didn't kiss. Yeah!

**Metalheadjunkie**: Sureeee! I saw that sad smiley! XD poor Torn. Not everybody is perfect :( Silly Drunk Keira having to go say something like that. Samos will probably rip him to shreds.

**Somamaniac**: Most probable grumbles would be better if they kissed.

**Metalheadjunkie:** Don't worry they uh...Kiss and stuff in the next one.


	7. cant keep offa me!

**Disclaimer: All characters mentioned in this story are owned by NDI**

_Well after the last chapter, Erol must be tired XD This chapter starts the day after the chasing._

**Metalheadjunkie: **Ok some explaining…Samos was incredibly OOC! With the whole crazy Erol thing But wouldn't you be if your daughter was hanging around with a crazy son of ah…nother crazy person?

**Somamaniac:** She has got a point…and I guess he was kinda sorry afterwards.

**Metalheadjunkie: **And I'm sorry about the whole dark/baby thing. I just couldn't think of anything else that might amuse him. (That wasn't total destruction!)

**Somamaniac:** …and you just had to add that bit at the end…Samos eye twitchy…Erol scared…Keira laughing. Erol run for your life!

**Metalheadjunkie: **I want to thank people who did review! As for the others, the story wont go on if I don't know your interested. I have seen how many hits there are and yet no reviews for last chapter. If you think its bad I want to know and if you think its good I want to know. Please…It wont take you an 8th of the time it took me to write this chapter to just leave a comment.

**Somamaniac:** We are very sad now ): Oh and BTW this story is going to stick to the story line!

_Chapter 7 _

**Where do I hide?**

"You did what to my Daughter! Arghhh" Samos shouted and ran at Erol.

"Ahh, I swear sir I..." Erol turned and ran away from Samos who was charging after him. Keira watched the two figures run down the street and out of site. She laughed and climbed the stairs to her room.

* * *

Keira sat at the race garage. She drained her coffee cup and sighed. Last night was rather eventful.

_**Flashback**_

_Samos came walking back exhausted from all the running. He had given up, Erol was champion racer and he could run. He opened the door and found Keira in the kitchen. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Keira._

"_You didn't catch him, huh?" she replied smirking._

"_I don't know what you think you're playing at Keira but I am appalled at your recent behavior!"_

"_Give it a rest; you're just angry you didn't catch him!"_

"_Keira, the only reason I stopped chasing him was to come back and ask you what the hell you were doing with him!"_

"_Dad, we didn't do anything! I swear, I was kidding."_

"_You better have been, because if you did…if you had of…of well there would be consequences!" he stormed out of the room. Leaving Keira shaking her head and rolling her eyes. Samos walked back in. _

"_I want you to stay here tomorrow because I'm staying at the underground for business matters. So I won't be home." He stormed out once more._

"_Whatever!"_

_**End Flashback**_

It was nearly lunchtime and her back was aching. She decided she had had enough work for the morning and went to fetch her coat.

_Another coffee would be nice, _she thought as she walked down the busy streets. Everybody else was thinking that too. The coffee shop was really busy.

What seemed like ages was only 15 minutes. The crowed had thinned and she had gotten her coffee and was back at her garage. Nibbling thoughtfully at her polystyrene cup, Keira picked up her communicator. She sent a message to Erol.

**Hey, wot u up 2?**

She sat swinging her legs on the table, waiting for him to reply. She was just about to get up and return to her work when he communicator buzzed. She whipped it out of her pocket and looked at the screen.

**Well I was sleepin!**

_Sleeping at this time?_ She laughed.

**Y r u sleepin? Don u hav work?**

She set down the communicator and started work. The communicator buzzed again.

**Im only on patrol 2day**

**Then y don u come see me :P**

**Yea ok, see ya soon!**

She smiled and went back to work. Soon after, she heard footsteps. She smiled and turned around. But it wasn't Erol, it was Jak.

_Ouch! Bad timing. Crap Erol's gonna freak when he gets here!_ Although everything was kind of ok with them she still felt vulnerable because she was on her own with Jak.

"Jak what are you doing here?"

"Oh…Don't worry I wasn't here to see you!" he said spitefully. Keira inwardly flinched. She didn't mean it like that!

"I…"

"I just wanted to use the track, for practice," he said more softly knowing he had offended her.

"Uh, go ahead." She said turning away.

"Thanks" A few minutes went by and then Erol came in.

"Hey, what you doing?" he said walking over and sitting on the desk behind her.

"Just fiddling with this racer," said Keira.

"So what news of Eco freak?"

"What do you mean by that," Keira raised an eyebrow and turned to face Erol.

"Well I seen him come in hear 5 minutes ago I was just coming to see you but then a fight broke out outside so I had to break it up. When I came back over I saw him going into the arena." Keira shifted and turned back to the racer.

"Well, he only came in to ask me if he could use the arena for practice. So don't freak out about it!" Keira said rather hastily. Erol put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I was only asking in case he bothered you, tis all." Keira got up and smiled weakly.

"Sorry"

"Hey don't be sorry," he said as Keira put her arms around his neck. She kissed him and he put his hands around her waist. They kissed for a couple of minutes but then the scene was disrupted by a communicator.

-Beep-Beep-

"Shit" Erol whispered as he tore away from Keira. He put his hand into his pocket and brought out his communicator.

"Sir, there's been a break-out in the prison. They seemed to have helped each other out. We're trying to round 'em up but some might have escaped. Could you come and assist us" said a voice from the communicator.

"What are you children? Can't you…How many are there? How many have you caught?"

"No Sir, we think there's about 10 still trying to get out, we have caught 3 and we think 2 or 3 might have actually escaped!"

"So there's 15 running loose and you ONLY caught 3? What are you guys playing at?

"We're doing all we can, they have planned this! They are working together! We'll go after them!" the voice trembled.

"That's sir! And I don't fucking care if they have this _planned_! Your trained guards use your brains! Don't let me catch you slacking off either! I want all of them found! I'm on my way." Erol spat down the communicator.

"Yes Sir, of course sir! But…" Erol pressed the button and cut the guard off.

"Sorry, Keira I gotta go. A Load a guards are just pissing about, I need to go sort them out."

"That's ok, I have work to do anyway. I'll see you later," said Keira, she reached to kiss him on the cheek.

"See ya!" Erol said before running out of the garage.

* * *

Erol ran into the fortress. Guards were running about like headless chickens. He saw one KG looking behind a box for the criminal. He shook his head and headed for the guard.

_Fuck sake! What are they doing? Criminals aren't going to be behind boxes you jackass! They better wise up or I'm doing some serious ass kickin!_

"Hey you there, what are you doing. Go round up some men and check the lower levels you nuts. If they wanna escape there gonna go to the bottom!" he shouted. The guy stood up straight, saluted Erol and ran to round up the others. Erol walked on, then he seen it. It was hiding in an alcove. Something green, like a criminal uniform. He turned around slowly. The figure ran for it. Erol whipped out his gun and ran around the corner after the criminal.

_Where are you? You have to be here the doors haven't opened!_

It was true. The automatic doors at the end of the corridor hadn't opened. The criminal was here. He walked slowly down the corridor, stopped and whipped around and pulled the trigger. The fugitive had tried to run while the commander's back was turned. But Erol had good hearing. He had shot the man in the head without even looking. The commander walked over to the body, he kicked it as he went past.

"Scum"

"Sir! Sir!" A Kg ran up to him. "We caught 4 together. They were stowed away in transport vehicles. We put them back in their cells."

"Good, shoot them!"

"What? Sir but…"

"You heard me, shoot them all!"

"But sir, I can't…it's not right!"

"Ok, since _you_ don't think it's right then _you_ can take it up with the Baron! Go now!"

* * *

Erol had a hectic day. The sun was beginning to set. The last criminal was packed up at sent back to the fortress to await Praxis' orders. He was just hopping into the hellcat when he spotted a familiar green haired lady. He started the engine and headed for her.

"Hey wanna ride?" he said looking down at her from above. She jumped, and looked up from were the voice came from.

"Hi, ok come down!" She waved at him as he lowered the craft for her to get in.

"So, any were you want to go?" he asked taking off into the air once more.

"Why don't we go for a walk in the Haven Forest?"

"That's a good idea!" So he drove off into the direction of the forest.

It was nice just walking through the cool forest. They reached a cliff that looked off over the sea. The sun was nearly set. They sat down to watch it.

"Beautiful!" Keira exclaimed.

"What is you or the sunset?"

"Oh Erol, don't be so cheesy!" she nudged his arm.

"I'm only messin!" he said pushing her back. She unbalanced and fell on her side.

"Hey! Don't push me!" she said sternly then launched herself at Erol.

"Ah! It's the incredible attacking beast. Come to get me!" Keira struggled to keep him down.

"Say that again?"

"Incredible attacking beast!" he said calmly. She narrowed her eyes at him and once again attempted to defeat him. This time she succeeded. She had rolled on him and pinned him down, with his hands above his head. "I mean Incredible beautiful woman?" he winced. She laughed and let go of his arms. He had his chance; he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her off of him. Lying down beside him she propped her head up on her hand.

"Incredible eh?"

"I couldn't think of anything else!"

"Oh, so you didn't mean it?" she said crossing her arms a smug expression played on her face.

"I mean… I did I uh just…yeah I don't know what I'm saying!" he said getting confused. "Can we just forget about that?" Keira laughed and dug her finger into his chest.

"You're just digging yourself into a hole!"

"Is it a big hole?" he laughed propping himself up with his arms. Keira laughed again and rested her head on his chest.

"Why do I even bother explaining these things to you?"

Erol shrugged. She looked up at him. He had his eyes closed.

"Tired much?"

"I had a stressful day," he stated.

"Oh" she moved up and kissed him softly. He opened one eye. She raised an eyebrow at him. "You can't be that tired!"

"You're right, I can't." he said both eyes now focusing on Keira. He kissed her. She smiled. After a while, they stood up, the sun had set and threw the forest into dark shades of blue and black. Hand in hand they walked back through the eerie forest and to the hellcat.

"It's not that late, want to go to a bar?" Erol nodded.

* * *

Keira and Erol sat at the bar, loud music blaring out of the stereos. Scraps breaking out everywhere. Keira laughed at a nearby Kg who just got slapped by a woman at the bar.

At twelve people were doing their own karaoke. KG were just piling in to there booth. Keira was on Erol's lap and she had her 5th bottle of beer in her hand.

"So I hear you shot that fugitive Erol?" said a Kg from their table.

"Yeah they say it was right in the temples!" said another. Keira shifted on Erol's knee. She hadn't heard about this.

"Yeah the bastard tried to run and I just whipped round and got him," Erol said.

"Did you kill someone?" Keira questioned.

"Yeah, I always do. It's my job. Anyway he was a criminal."

"Oh"' she replied. She was rather quiet for a while but brightened up again after more drinking.

"It must be really cool to be commander?" she pondered, leaning her head on Erol's chest while taking a sip of her beer.

"It's alright, you get to go places and do things," Erol said bored with the Kg around them.

"You want to go somewhere else?" Keira asked lifting her head to look at him.

* * *

Jak sat atKrews place. Drinking for all he was worth. His new drinking buddy Torn sat asleep opposite him. Torn liked his drink. Oh yes! Now Jak had started the craze with 'nothing else to live for.'

"I'm gonna go home," Jak slurred waving his hand in Tess and Daxter's direction.

"Take Torn with ya!" shouted Daxter.

"Wha? Are you crazy…I am not taking him home…oh no!" he stated pointing a finger at Daxter.

He staggered out of the building and headed in the general direction of the slums. His head was spinning. He could hear lots of people, noise of zoomers, everything. It was confusing. He heard a girl giggle. He liked the sound of that. He had heard it before, along time ago! He remembered, like a dusty memory hidden away. It was of the only girl he had ever known as a child, Keira. He ground to a halt. He swiveled around, where was it coming from? There she was. Her vibrant green hair stood out. She was with somebody. A man. He had his hand on her ass….her ass! Jak was shocked. If he ever tried that he would have no hand left. But here was Keira letting _this_ man touch her like she was some object! He shook his head.

_It can't be Keira. Why would she?_ But when he looked back his vision became clearer, it was Keira with Erol. _NO! No No No! That isn't…it couldn't! Arghh him!_

Jak ran towards her. He grabbed hold of Erol's shoulder and pulled him away.

"Get offa her!" he slurred.

"Jak?" said Keira. Erol let go of her.

"Why should I? What are you going to do?"

"Don't touch her! Keira stay away from that jerk, you don't want to be around shit like that!" he spat not taking his eyes of Erol. Keira grabbed onto Erol's arm and pulled him close. Erol was just pulled around like a rag doll.

"That _Jerk_ is my boyfriend! And I suggest you leave us alone before I fucking take this gun," she pointed to Erol's holster, "and fucking blast your blonde head into oblivion!" she screamed. Jak just blinking and a wicked smile crept onto Erol's lips.

"You heard the lady!" he said sweetly. He put his arm around Keira and started walking in the other direction.

Jak just felt bad. He didn't feel like going to sleep, he felt like drinking. A lot of drinking! He walked back to the bar to find Torn. Who would surely down a glass with him.

* * *

"So I'm really your boyfriend?" Erol asked Keira.

"Unless you want to stay just friends forever" she smiled. He hugged her closer and they walked on together.

"You got pretty angry back there!"

"I'm a very angry person!" she said flirtatiously dragging a finger down his chest.

"Really?" he said bending down to kiss her. She just giggled.

"Come on!" she said pulling his arm.

"Where are we going?" he said following her. She turned around sharply and stopped. Erol wasn't looking were he was going and ran straight into her.

"You just can't keep offa me, can you!" she smiled, "But I like that!"

* * *

She giggled. He pushed her against the door and whispered in her ear:

"Are you sure he's not home?"

"I'm sure!" she said fumbling with the keys in the lock. He kissed her neck and she threw the door open. They both fell in to the dark hallway. They both clumsily made there way through the hallway and Keira fell back on the stairs Erol hot on her heels. She laughed again as he whispered in her ear…

* * *

**Metalheadjunkie**: Yay another chapter! Ooh another cliffhanger!

**Somamaniac**: awww forest mush it's just so….mushy!

**Metalheadjunkie**: Hmmm I wonder what happens next!

**Somamaniac**: and I'm wondering why this story is an M rating O.o

**Metalheadjunkie**: you'll see…you'll see…heheheheheh

**Somamaniac**: o.o


	8. Daddies Home!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They belong to NDI**

_This chapter did contains scenes ahem that would make some viewers uncomfortable. But then I realised that you weren't aloud MAs or whatever…so its clean. So everything I said in comments last chapter is completely out the window! –fuck- So now where going to concentrate on Jak and Torn atm. No I didn't mean it like that…noooooooooooo_

**Authors note: Sorry it took me so long. I had to change story line a wee bit…took me awhile to get back on track. Thanks to all the reviews and remember if u want to ask any questions send me them in ur reviews and I'll post the answers on the next chapter **

**Thanks: blaze of darkness, Afeenaninganing, rune, Shannon, madamwolf, hybrid chik for reviews **

Chapter 8

**Where Do I Hide**

She giggled. He pushed her against the door and whispered in her ear:

"Are you sure he's not home?"

"I'm sure!" she said fumbling with the keys in the lock. He kissed her neck and she threw the door open. They both fell in to the dark hallway. They both clumsily made there way through the hallway and Keira fell back on the stairs Erol hot on her heels. She laughed again as he whispered in her ear. Whatever he had said made her giggle and she jumped round and hopped the stairs like a flutflut.

Jak had stumbled back into Krews after the argument he had had with Keira. He had sat down beside the sleeping Torn. Burying his head in his arms he whispered quietly to himself.

"Why does she hate me? What have I done? She can't seriously like him? Can she?"

"Is this Keira you're talking about?" The voice made Jak jump. Torn had one eye open. Jak nodded. He could use some help even if it was from an older, crabbier, more drunken man than himself.

"She doesn't hate you, its just women. They do that…it's annoying. Very," Torn spoke slowly.

"I think I know why. But that was along time ago," Jak pondered.

"Is it when you attacked her?"

"I don't know. It was a one-off; I wish she would just forget!" Jak said close to tears.

"Hey calm down. What happened anyways…I thought you were going home?"

"I went out there. I was…then I heard her laughing and I turned round and seen her. I went over and pulled him off her arm. She got angry and threatened me. I felt bad and she left…" said Jak straining to remember the events that he had already tried to forget.

"Whoa whoa wait…did you say _threaten_? This is Keira we're talking about here?" said Torn unsure of the story.

"Yeah, she threatened to shoot me," he said quietly.

"With what?" laughed Torn raising an eyebrow.

"H…his gun" he stuttered.

" Whose gun was it? The guy she was with?"

"Erol" Jak pounded the table with his fist. "She said he was her boyfriend!" Jak uttered before slamming his head on the table. Torn said nothing. Women could be bitch's, he knew that alright. One minute you were in there, he smirked, and the next you just didn't know what happened.

"Why does she like him? Why?"

"Look I know Erol is a bloodthirsty bastard but he used to be my best friend. He would never harm a girl, never. He's just not that type. Yeah, sure he's been through a lot of girls, but that was when we were teens and he never hurt one of them. Not one…" Torn admitted.

"You were best friends with him?"

"Long story," Torn said bluntly.

"But he's…he's…" Jak struggled to find an reason.

"…got the girl that you want," Torn finished his sentence. Jak shook his head.

"Yes. Its jealousy Jak we've all been there. But if it's what she wants."

"No, its not jealousy. It's him…I hate him, he destroyed me, and now… he's taking away the only thing I've ever wanted," Jak admitted grabbing the nearest bottle of beer from the table.

"I know how you feel," said Torn putting down his empty bottle.

"No you don't!" Jak shouted. Daxter looked up from the bar but went back to flirting with Tess.

"I do," Torn whispered. Jak working himself up into a rage slammed his bottle down onto the table.

"Fine then…What has Erol ever taken from you? Huh? Tell me because I really want to know!"

"All my life Erol was better than me. My own father favoured him more than me. When I joined the Krimzon Guard I was better than him…for awhile. He did whatever it took to get ahead of me. Every girl I liked, he took. But then…there was Ashlin. He never did anything. He knew the authority she had. Then I became commander. He got jealous, he spread rumours. Her dad turned against me. I had to leave. It was all because of…" Torn clenched his fists. He got up from his seat and walked out the door. Jak looked down at his hands. He felt bad now. He got up and ran out the door.

"Torn!" he shouted into the dark streets. He spotted him. He had his knife in his hand. Jak ran.

"Torn I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Well you wanted me to tell you…" Torn kept walking and he twirled the knife in his hands.

"Tell me what happened?" A pistol cracked in the distance. The shot made Jak jump around in a fighting stance. He listened. The humming of the neon signs was the only thing he could hear. He shrugged, standing up straight, opening his mouth, he turned to Torn.

"Torn?" Jak questioned. Torn wasn't there. He leaned forward, checking the corners of buildings. The shadows were great hiding places.

_But why would Torn hide from me? Wait…why wouldn't he? I am the superior…hehhehheh, Meh…I'm just a drunken idiot! Hmmm, maybe he went to the bar? I could always find out!_

Jak pondered. Shrugged his shoulders once again, whistled a cheerful tune and walked back to the bar. He really did have a problem you know!

Torn wasn't at the bar, So Jak stole Torn's unattended drink. It was strong. Jak made a face at the glass.

_How can he drink this stuff? Bleh_

It was strong, in the next 5 minutes Jak was half sprawled along the table, he had passed out.

---

Keira shivered, the cold draft coming in from the window had pulled her from her dreams. She screwed up her face at the icy intruder, closing her eyes to go back to her dream. She turned over and snuggled into the warmth of her pillows. The warmth…

_It is warm? Mmmm warm...gahh it moved. The warmth moved, the warmth cannot move? It didn't move it's just my imagination. Yes…imagination…_

She dismissed the thought and gripped the warmth tighter, so it would not 'move' anymore. The warmth was comfy also, she snuggled even closer.

_Who knew pillows could be this appealing?_ _I didn't just say that? Hah…I'm such a weirdo! Gah it moved again! I knew it. _

She opened her eyes slowly. Well it wasn't her pillow! She was cuddling something male and tattooed. But she couldn't see his face. He had a pillow over his head and was facing the other way. Slowly Keira sat up; she peered over the muscular body for a glimpse of the guys face. She couldn't see it, carefully she lifted the pillow up, well it had red hair?

_Oh thank Mar it's Erol!_

Relieved Keira flopped down onto the bed. If it was someone else she didn't know what she'd do? She tried to remember what happened last night? Was she to drunk that she forgot every thing? She giggled, and smiled up at the ceiling.

_Oh yeah!_

Erol turned over to face her.

"What are you giggling about?" he asked.

"Oh nothing!" Keira smiled at him. That sexy little smile that drove him crazy.

"Tell me…" he whined.

"No" she laughed leaning into him, and drawing little circles on his torso. "Well, I was just thinking about last night."

"Me too!" Keira laid her head upon his chest. Then she heard it! A tiny scraping noise. Like…Keys?

"Keira?" called a voice from the stairs. Samos! Erol was up from the bed like a shot!

"Help!" he whispered. He couldn't climb out the window. It would be pretty strange seeing a naked man climb out of window, and then realising it was your commander.

"In here!" Keira pointed to her wardrobe and then grabbed Erol and pushed him in it.

"Just a minute dad, I'm getting changed!" she shouted to the door. Hurriedly she grabbed her clothes which were splayed across the floor and pulled on her jeans and top. Shoving Erol's clothes under the bed she checked the mirror and flung the door upon and ran down the stairs.

"There you are! Just getting up now, why its 11.00?" said Samos.

"Uh, I didn't hear my alarm this morning!"

"Well I just wanted to see if you were alright on your own last night with me not being here."

"I was fine, I worked late anyway," she lied.

"Well that's good dear, but I really must rush back to the underground we have got a breakthrough!"

"That's great Daddy," Keira opened the door for him and he walked out, "See you later!"

The minute Samos was out she ran up the stairs and tugged open the wardrobe door. The very much ashamed Erol climbed out.

"Is he gone?"

"Yes" she said, giving him a warming hug.

"What if we HAD been caught?" he said reaching for his clothes.

"He would most likely kick you out followed by me!" she said sitting down on her bed.

---

"Alright, the peacemaker!" Jak said holding his new toy in the air.

"Sweet! Let's go show Tess," said Daxter hoping onto his friends shoulder. They ran from the dock over to the bar.

"Well this has been one sweet morning!" Jak said to Tess over the bar.

"Well th…" Tess was cut of by a voice from above. Krew.

"Hey back to work toots!" Krew said pointing his fan at Tess.

"She's working beach ball! Quit your yappin'" Daxter shouted.

"Watch it! Or you'll be yet another trophy hung on these walls. Jak, I want you to throw the championship race. Just let Erol win..."

"You bet against us!" Jak exclaimed.

"Jak... Jak... It's just business," said Krew shifting nervously, "You've become a symbol to these townies. They'll bet everything on a glimmer of hope. What better time to make money? Waddaya say my boy?"

"I'd say you're going to lose a lot of money. Because I'm going to race and I intend to win!" Jak folded his arms.

"Aggghh! You little... You're becoming more trouble than you're worth! I wouldn't get too comfy, if I was you! Everyone's expendable!"

A figure in one of the booths moved. Lifting his feet off the table he moved towards Jak.

"In a hurry to die, boy? Well, we don't have to wait for the big race! We can do this right now! One on one, through the city, using accelerator rings. Hit every ring from start to finish. Miss even one ring, and it's over! Keira already thinks you're a loser, and I'll prove it now, once and for all."

"You're on!" said Jak cockily, he was determined; he must make Keira see…

Jak walked outside where Erol was waiting for him sitting on his zoomer. Erol slid his mask over his face and revved the zoomer. Jak jumped on his and they were off. Erol was in the lead but nearing the final ring at the stadium Jak took over and sped forward.

"We did it Dax!" Jak shouted letting go of the handlebars.

"Aggghh! Don't get too cocky, outlaw! Next time we race for keeps! And your head will be my trophy!" said a disgruntled Erol. He sped off towards the bazaar.

"Ahh, blow it out your ear! You were bottle-fed, weren't you?"

---

Until next time…

**Metalheadjunkie: **XD God I had fun writing this chapter!

**Somamaniac: **nyah nyah X3…pillow…

**Metalheadjunkie: **o.o rite…

**Somamaniac:** haha naked commander…

**Metalheadjunkie:** U R GAY! I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT MY CONSCIENCE IS GAY!

**Somamaniac:** -.- I'm not ur conscience u fool! I'm a lombax…

**Metalheadjunkie:** uhuh…


	9. Goodbye My lover

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torn, Jak, Keira, Erol etc. They all belong to NDI.**

_This chapter is **dead**icated to the charming? Antics of the lovable? Commander Erol. Get out your hankies Erol fans it won't be pretty :p_

**Metalheadjunkie: **Sorry it took so long, my compy broke and I had to get a new one so the 5 pages I had already written were lost so I had to start over. Sorry L

**Somamaniac: **Thanks to all you readers who hung in there and waited! You sure are nice. Since we haven't been around in a while we're going to give some thanks out to our reviewers!

**Ty- **Nowhere girl , chibi jak , Blaze of darkness , madamwolf , Hybrid chick , rune, Afeenaninganing , and Shannon one of my closest friends! Thanks you guys…reviews make me happy XD

**Metalheadjunkie:** Ok lets get started!

**Somamaniac: **Yup!

**EDIT: **K, its taking me longer than I thought. But I was looking around fan-art central and I came across a picture of Erol. It kinda stood out and said to me 'finish the damn chapter before I come over there and kick your ass' so being the obedient person I am and only taking orders from inanimate objects, I finished the chapter, YAY!

_Chapter 9_

Where Do I Hide?

Keira listened to the birds singing outside . The cool air creeping under the drawn curtains had woken her from her sleep. It was a beautiful day. She turned over to face Erol. Who was or seemed to be sleeping.

"It's a wonderful day," she whispered in his ear. He didn't open his eyes but he did reply.

"…For racing!" said Erol. Keira smiled.

"Yeah well it's your big race today…"

"…against Eco Freak. So what! I could beat him with my eyes closed." Keira sighed, she hated when Erol called Jak names. She may not like Jak but eco freak isn't exactly something you'd want to call anyone. Keira propped herself up on her elbows.

"Who says your going to win?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"I do!" he said smugly, pouting slightly.

"Erol I do believe you are pouting again!" said Keira folding her arms. Erol's jaw dropped in mock surprise.

"Me never! Come here…" said Erol making a wild dive at her over the bed. Keira hoped off the bed and to the safety of the other side of the room.

"You'll never catch me!" said she, looking up to the ceiling like some mighty god, or goddess. Erol ran over to her and swept her of her feet and over his shoulder. Wildly she kicked out with her legs, giggling and telling him to put her down. He threw her on the bed and kissed her. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. With a sigh from Erol he got up and answered it. A soldier looked up at him.

"Commander," the man cleared his throat, "There's been incident down at the docks. The Baron wants you to check it out."

"Doesn't he know I'm racing today? Oh fine I'll go!" he said angrily to the soldier and shut the door. "Sorry Keira…"

* * *

Jak had spent the night at the bar and had an immense hangover. The good thing though is that he had found Torn that very morning. He had gone to the underground hideout, and whenever Jak asked Torn about last nights conversation he simply ignored him.

"Don't you have to be somewhere?" said the agitated Torn. Jak sighed, not even bothering to answer the pissed off asshole in the corner, he walked out of the underground, Bumping straight into Ashlin.

"I'm sorry," Jak mumbled.

"It's ok, I'll see you at the later."

"Your...your coming to watch?"

"Yeah, why not!" said Ashlin disappearing into the underground. She walked quietly walked down the stairs and crept up to Torn while is back was turned. But his ears were sharp and he turned around just before she got to him.

"Hey Ash," said Torn.

"Hey! What are you doing today?" Without waiting for a reply she embraced him in a hug.

"The usual, you know filing through the papers…hey Ash I have been meaning to talk to you…" but Torn was broken off by Ashlin who had put her finger up to her lips in a silencing motion. Torn went to finish his sentence, but Ashlin pressed her lips against his. Torn pulled away.

"What's wrong?" asked Ashlin.

"I need to know where this is going Ash?" said Torn looking her in the eyes.

"Well I think you know where this is going," Ashlin ran a finger down Torn's chest.

"No Ashlin!" he took her hands in his "I mean where is this relationship going?"

"What? Torn...you can't honestly be thinking of…" the words choked her, "…settling down?"

"Well actually we have been togeth…" again he was cut off by Ashlin.

"Torn I…I…" she was shaking her head, "I don't love you." She let go of his hands. Torn just stood there, shocked.

"…What? " he couldn't seem to get the words out.

"I'm so sorry!" Ashlin turned and walked out of the underground. Torn watched her leave. He stood there for a couple of minutes thinking quietly to himself.

"Sorry my ass!" He breathed out and decided to go for a walk.

Outside the weather was calm and for once the sun beamed high above the smog filled clouds. Torn stuck his hands deep into his pockets.

_I can't believe her! I mean, is this it? All that time and she was just sleeping with me! I really trusted her, I really thought that me and her were meant to be together. I can't believe I was such an idiot. All those times…arghh this sucks!_

* * *

Meanwhile Keira was getting vehicles ready for the big race.

"Keira you have to tell him!" said the elderly sage.

"NO I DON'T!"

"Keira please, it is not fair! It was his home too. You cannot leave him out just because you had a couple of arguments."

"It was Jak's fault! If he let me get on with my life and be with other people then yes I would tell him!" said keira folding her arms.

"But keira he just doesn't want to see you get hurt, he cares for you!" said Samos attempting to reassure his daughter.

"No he just doesn't want to see me with someone else, that's what it is! It's all about Jak isn't it! He gets all the girls …and he gets all the attention…and what do I get daddy?" her emerald green eyes clouding over as tears started to trickle down her cheek, "What do I get?"

"Oh Keira Darling, It's not like that! You have the job you always wanted and…and a boyfriend who loves you…" Said Samos soothingly.

"But…but daddy," her words were broken by her tears, " No one likes _him!_"

"Yes we do, lots of people like Erol"

"No," keira shook her head, "You don't like him," she sniffed.

"I do…Oh Keira I know it seemed like I hated him but he was much older than you and I …I thought he would take advantage of you, and the rumours about him…" Samos hesitated, "but when I saw that you were truly happy, I knew that he would not treat you wrongly. I have nothing against him only that he keeps you safe." Keira looked up at her father.

"You mean it daddy?" she whispered. He nodded, and she threw her arms around him.

"Thank you daddy. It means so much too me!"

"Now, you must tell Jak and Daxter about the plan! They can help you get the pieces."

"Fine!" said Keira finally giving in. Keira went back to her work expecting to see either Erol or Jak before the race. She crossed her fingers. _Hopefully they don't come in at the same time, that's all I need!_

Soon enough Jak showed up with his furry friend and they walked into the garage to see Keira.

"Hi Keira," said Jak as Daxter hoped off his shoulder.

"Hi," she replied. There was an awkward silence. One in which Samos stared at his daughter, Keira shifted. Feeling the glare of her father she shot him a highly venomous look and spoke.

"I'll show you guys what I'm working on, if you promise not to laugh."

"Ooooo, I love surprises! And I love to laugh! Show me! Show me!" said the curious Ottsel. Keira pulled open the green curtain revealing a replica of the rift rider which had brought them to this place. Jak and Daxter stepped forward.

"I've been building a replica of our crashed Rift Rider machine from old artefacts."

"That's my girl!" said Samos approaching his seething daughter, on seconds thoughts he decided not to and waved his way out of the building.

"But I'm still missing two pieces," said the doubtful Keira, "Vin says I need an artefact called the 'Time Map' and an old energy gem history books call the 'Heart of Mar'. And I've looked in every book on Precursor history I can find, but the Rift Ring seems to have vanished!" Jak stood astounded.

"You did all this? I mean... that's useful," said jak

"By the precursors! Will you two stop moping around and just make up already!" Daxter whined.

"I've seen the Heart of Mar! Krew has it! We'll get those two artefacts, Keira." Keira smiled half heartily. Suddenly a female voice called out from the speakers.

"Attention all drivers. The Class One Championship race is about to

Begin!"

"Well, here goes. The race of my life!" said Jak turning to walk out the door. Keira pulled him back.

"Jak... I just wanted you to know... well, you're the best racer I've

ever seen..." Jak smiled and walked out of the garage. "...But Erol's gonna whoop your ass!"

"Too right!" said a voice from behind her. Keira whirled round, it was Erol. She draped her arms around his neck.

"Your late!" she scolded him.

"I was busy."

"Well your gonna be late again! You better go!" said Keira kissing him softly. "Good luck!"

"Hey fashionably late baby! I'll see you when I win!" He smiled and ran out of the garage.

* * *

Torn had been walking for 15 minutes now and had decided to go catch a bit of the race while he was in that part of town. He climbed up the steps to the top of the stadium but there were no seats so he stood by the door. He scanned the audience, there was Ashlin, down at the front. He felt dizzy thinking what had just happened in the last half an hour. Just before the race began Keira appeared out of breath beside Torn.

"Holy Mar, those steps are steep!" she puffed.

"Oh, hi Keira," mumbled Torn. She smiled and they both looked out to the track.

The race of the year was about to begin. The roaring of the crowd was deafening. The Barons speech was drowned by the noise. The smell of petrol, the bright lights. Animals barking, the crowd chanting, the baron roaring. An ecstasy of lights colours and sounds, the stadium was spinning and then suddenly it went quiet, a gunshot and the revving of engines and a small furry ottsel shouting '_step on it Jak step on it!_' Jak fell out of his trance and slammed hard on the accelerator.

The SCREEEEE of the racers grinding along together. The track that was too small for them, people needed to be disposed of, there was only one winner. Jak sped on fighting his way through the stampede like cluster of racers. Every second mattered. He needed to win this, he looked at Erol, for Keira!

He pushed the accelerator harder, all he had to do was concentrate and not get killed. He was slightly ahead of the others. Then he heard a zoomer fast approaching it past by him on a jet of blue light. If only Jak could reach a boost he could get past Erol. Suddenly he grabbed a nearby boost and was neck and neck with Erol. They were nearing their last lap now just a little more and Jak would have his trophy!

Erol slammed his accelerator down and passed over in front of Jak, every time Jak tried to pass him he swerved madly in his direction. Jak couldn't pass and Erol was laughing, laughing so hard he nearly crashed! But he was still first until suddenly that 'little brat of a blond' which Erol liked to call him sneaked up a passage way. Erol's turn wasn't sharp enough to get though the passage so he sped on trying to beat the blond. He was really flat out now!

Jak sped up looking behind him, Erol hadn't come this way, he'd make it he really would. He leaned forward and shot out of the passage crossing the finish line at ease. He was relieved!

Jak immediately jumped off the racer to claim his prize.

"Ah, a brave man of the people. And who is this worthy opponent? In my world, good men are either bought or broken. So which is it going to be?" boomed the Baron.

Jak turned around to face Praxis, "Surprise!"

"WHAT?" Boomed the Baron, as the two enemies verbal challenged one another Erol had other ideas.

Erol grinded his teeth as he came to a halt over the finish line.

_How Dare he! That evil little blond! He doesn't deserve this! He just wants to do it for Keira, but she's mine! I'll show him!_

Erol revved up the engine and let go of the brakes, he shot forward heading straight for Jak.

"I win Jak!" Erol spat, his eyes bulging, teeth clenched, the sweat ran down his nose. He was almost there. Almost, a little bit more…

Jak realised what was happening and dived out of the way. Erol flew past, the look on his face, his realisation, he screwed up his eyes, his last thoughts…Keira…

Erol flew past Jak into the winner's supply of dark eco. A massive explosion shook the arena as Jak and the Baron escaped the blast. The people stood of in there stands, Keira burst out crying and attempted to run down to the track but Torn grabbed her elbow and shook his head. Keira turned to him, tears streaming down her face, pleading Torn, begging him to let her go. He couldn't bear to see her like this, he let go of her arm and she ran down the steps.

The KG closed in on her as she coughed through the smoke and debris. One grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her back.

"No! I need to see him I'm his girlfriend!" she cried, determined to get through the crowds.

"Nothing coulda survived that blast lady! And if they did they might just end up like that eco freak that terrorizes people!" said a nearby guard laughing gruffly.

_No, Erol can't be Dark, Not like Jak no, I can't do it! Please let him be alive…please! Let him be normal…please!_

She struggled with the Kg but was carried off into the underground corridors of the stadium. A guard ran up to the other guard who was still attached to her arm.

"Hey Carter, The commander blew up, he actually blew up! I mean did u see that wacko?…" The guard stopped mid sentence as the other guard was making a cut throat hand gesture and pointing at Keira who was looking at the floor.

"Ah...your free to go!" said the other guard to Keira and they both ran off quickly. Keira slid slowly down the wall, with her head at her knees. Her hair fell across her face but she didn't swipe it away. She cried long and hard about Erol. How could this happen? Why, Only that morning he had told her "I'll see you when I win" but the win never came. She thought back about how her and Erol met.

"_No, but I might just have to take you down town. Want to go for a drink tonight?"_

"_Are you asking me on a date?" Keira giggled again._

"_What was that for?" he said curiously._

"_Because I like you," she said_

"_Well I like you too!" he laughed and fell off the railing backwards._

_Keira laughed. He looked so silly with it on. She moved closer, lifting her hand to take his mask off. He knew what was coming…_

"_I mean Incredible beautiful woman?" he winced. She laughed and let go of his arms._

"_So I'm really your boyfriend?"_

_Erol ran over to her and swept her of her feet…_

"_Erol I do believe you are pouting again!" said Keira folding her arms. Erol's jaw dropped in mock surprise. _

A single tear rolled down her cheek. Erol had made her laugh, got her into trouble, showed her a good time, and most of all swept her off her feet. Time was passing so slowly like paint drying on a wall. What seemed like minutes were really hours and the cool night breeze was slowly filtering through the draftee passages of the arena.

Keira thought and thought, but she kept remembering the scene when she was up in the stands, and being pulled away from the incident and the guards talking like she was not there. Was she really there? Did she always go on noticed. Was it Erol who made her stand out? Hot tears poured down her cheeks. She was lost without him. She had no one to show her were to go. To push though the big crowds and make it out the other side. No one to lend a shoulder to cry on!

A lump stuck in her throat, she laid her head on her knees and fresh tears trickled down one side and started to form a puddle under the floor. Her audible cries and sniffs echoed down the passages, and still she sat forgotten , unaware of the footsteps that approached.

"Keira…" a voice whispered and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, Torn was bending down beside her. He smiled a little as she looked at him with red puffy eyes. Her mascara had ran all down her face. He didn't say anything. He knew what it felt like to be crushed so spontaneously.

"Here…this was all they could find…" Torn handed her something from behind him. It was Erol's racing mask. Keira took it with trembling hands, running a finger gently down one side, tears dripped gently onto it. She put her head down and cried.

_Why? Why does this have to happen to me?_

"It's ok," said Torn softly, wiping her hair from her eyes. "Come here" he said holding out his arms to her. She threw herself into Torn's chest and cried once more but this time she knew she wasn't alone.

* * *

**Metalheadjunki: **O.O heheh what a chessy ending to the chapter : p

**Somamaniac: **My Erol…:'(

**Metalheadjunkie: **Torn saves the day yay!

**Somamaniac: **My Erol :'(

**Metalheasjunkie: **¬.¬ -sigh-

I can't actually say how sorry I am that this is months overdue! I mean come on it was ages! Im so sorry and I hope I have not lost any readers but please answer this question in reviews?

Do you think I should rewrite the earlier chapters. I don't mean change the story just edit it correct grammer errors and stuff, make it easier to read! It would be a big help to me if you told me what you think thanks guys! (and gals)!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to NDI.**

***This chapter has been re-done*  
**

**Somamaniac: **sorry metal died…there was this horrible crash!

**Metalheadjunkie: **Har Har…not true, but I did get hit by a writers block. For several years.

**Somamaniac: **Sorry for the delay folks!

**Metalheadjunkie: **Did you just say folks?

**Somamaniac: ...**

_Erol has just died, Keira hasn't recovered and Torn just got told that after all those years nobody loves him. :(_

**Metalheadjunkie:** -makes a run for Torn, gets caught by bodyguards- Its not true Torn its not I love you…ahhhhhhh

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Keira…" a voice whispered and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, Torn was bending down beside her. He smiled a little as she looked at him with red puffy eyes. Her mascara had run all down her face. He didn't say anything. He knew what it felt like to be crushed so spontaneously.

"Here…this was all they could find…" Torn handed her something from behind him. It was Erol's racing mask. Keira took it with trembling hands, running a finger gently down one side, delicate tears dripped onto it. She put her head down and cried.

_Why? Why does this have to happen to me?_

"It's ok," said Torn softly, wiping her hair from her eyes. "Come here" he said holding out his arms to her. She threw herself into Torn's chest and cried once more but this time she knew she wasn't alone.

Torn leant against the wall, his arms folded in front of him. His eyes were glazed, and he stared hard into the fire. He listened to the audible sighs of Keira who was sleeping in a bunk nearby. Torn had brought her back to the underground, and she had cried herself to exhaustion. He tore his gaze away from the fire, to look at Keira. Her eyes flickered under their lids, a dream…he hoped it was a good one. He was startled by a sudden movement, the door slid open and in walked Ashlin one hand on her hip.

She was displeased by the fact that Torn had left with Keira. She wanted to check up on him.

"Hey what's up?" she asked innocently, taking a seat on the edge of the table.

"What are you doing here Ashlin?" said Torn sternly.

"I came to see you?" she lied, glancing over at Keira.

"No you didn't," he shook his head, "You know what you said to me earlier!"

"But Torn, I just…we can still…It doesn't mean we can't still be together?" She stopped for Torn had interrupted her.

"Yes it does Ashlin. After all those years! I wanted you, not anyone else, You! But it wasn't ok, I admit it. I loved you! I loved you Ash…and I thought you had actually stopped all this fooling around. I knew you slept around…but I actually thought…" he gave a cold and cruel laugh, "…I thought you had changed, imagine that! You don't know how hard it was for me to listen to my friends," he slammed his fist on the table, "They said that you were sleeping around but hey I stuck by you and I shouldn't have but I loved you!"

Ashlin's cockiness was slowly shrinking; he was putting her down, making her guilty and just being plain nasty! Torn looked at her and continued to speak.

"It was driving me insane Ashlin, it tormented me, and I was obsessed. It wasn't right!"

"But Torn I…" Ashlin was cut off by him again.

"I guess it wasn't right, just wasn't mean to be was it Ash? All too convenient for you wasn't it? Oh but that doesn't matter to you!" he started to laugh again slowly becoming more serious. "You were getting the sex from both sides weren't you? I didn't really matter did I?" Torn crossed his arms waiting her answer. Ashlin looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Meanwhile Keira had woke up, startled by the bickering. Realizing what was going on at the other side of the room she pretended to be asleep but listened attentively.

Ashlin forced back her tears and snapped,

"I _never_ loved you!" she spat. Torn seethed holding back his new found hate for his former lover. Keira bit her lip, she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear any of this. Ashlin continued, "You were just…you," Torn raised an eyebrow and Ashlin looked away quickly settling her gaze on Keira. "You were spending too much time with her! What was going on Torn?" He looked un-amused.

"Oh Keira, she's my friend anyways you know she was with Erol, you know only too well. He actually told me what happened, you tried to get off with him didn't you? You slut!" he paused.

Keira winced at Erol's name but was also shocked at what Torn was saying.

"He was disgusted at you"! You disgust me! You even tried it with Jinx the sleazy creep. Now even he turned you down because he knew you were with someone else. That didn't matter to you though…did it? You just sink your claws into every guy you see. I tried to keep Jak away from you. I really did and you even tried coming onto him didn't you? You're a whore, ya know that!"

Ashlin was reduced to tears, she hated to be dominated and humiliated, she tried to fight back but nothing she could have said would ever back her up. Torn was right.

"Get out of here!" he sneered. Ashlin just sat there, Torn walked over his face an inch from hers. A smile crept up on her blood red lips, she pouted slightly…

"I said get out!" he snapped, Ashlin looked startled as he pointed at the door. She got off the table slowly looking back when she reached the door frame. Torn still glared at her as she walked out. Torn spat and turned round giving the table a good kick.

* * *

Keira thought it was best if she stayed 'asleep' until Torn had calmed down. But couldn't take it any more. She tried to block it out but the only thing she could block it out with was Erol. So she cried herself to sleep. She had been sleeping for a couple of hours now or so she thought when she was awakened by Tess.

"Keira you have to get up! You have been like this for nearly 14 hours."

Keira shook her head. _Why should she get up?_ So much had happened, she felt as if she had nothing to live for. Erol was gone, just like that.

"Keira, you have to get up. You can't just sleep around like this. You need to take your mind off Erol!" Tess bit her lip. She didn't mean it so harshly. Keira burst into a fresh bout of tears.

"Leave her," sighed Torn from his desk. "Get back to the bar." Tess nodded and was gone.

After 20 minutes of non-stop waterworks Torn finally caved in. Getting up to walk over to where Keira lay he sat down beside her.

"Keira" whispered Torn. She did not say anything and continued to bury her face in the pillows. He sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder. Then taking it back like he had just placed it in boiling acid. He knew that girls took things too literally. Then she turned to him. _Oh god this was it._

"Torn, why did this have to happen to me?" Her emerald eyes pierced his blue ones.

"I don't know Keira. But we have to get on with it. I'm sorry about what happened."

"But Torn…I didn't even get to say goodbye." Keira sniffed grabbing Torn's arm and burying herself in it. Torn frowned lost for words.

"Keira, He knew that you loved him. I bet in those last seconds he was thinking of you." Torn gave a weak smile and Keira peeked out from under his arm.

* * *

***Not actually sure now this was any longer than original chapter 10. However it seemed different on my computer so I uploaded this version instead.***

**Metalheadjunkie:** Sorry really short chapter o.O

**Somamaniac:** Awwwwwwwwwww

**Metalheadjunkie:** But Next chapter we have a big Torn spesh yay! *dances*

**Somamaniac:** Will Keira and Jak and Ashlin be in it?

**Metalheadjunkie:** Sure why not . Jinx too if your lucky :p


	11. The moment

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to NDI**

**Somamaniac:** -Dances- We're back and we're gonna rock your world !

**Metalheadjunkie**: Woop Woop =O sorry for the whole…abandoning plot .

**Somamaniac**: We didn't really .

**Metalheadjunkie**: We just were taking a long break!

**Somamaniac**: …and now some Torn =D perhaps topless but you need to read to find out =O

Oh BTW: Torn seems a little odd maybe even ooc in this fic! He is happy and childish many times yay!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Torn stood over the old wooden desk in the underground. It had been a long night, but just don't ask! He read and re-read the papers he was supposed to be filing but his head throbbed and his vision was impaired. Nothing he was reading was registering. He straitened up and walked to the fridge, he badly needed something to drink but when he looked inside all there was, was beer or salad dressing!

"Aw well this will have to do!" he said picking up the beer. Now his concentration had expanded a bit more, killing off a couple of hundred brain cells in the making, he re-read the papers again. He grunted, too early in the morning for work.

"Void!" grunted Torn as he put the file to one side. "Uh…long term…or short aw well, it won't kill anyone." He smirked and put the file to the other side of the table, "Ooh that one _might_ kill somebody, I'll give it to Jak later." Said he, secretly hoping that it would in fact kill Jak instead of anybody else.

He continued to talk to himself for over 15 minutes, most of the files 'disappeared' into the trash. To be perfectly honest he didn't want to do any work today so for a change he grabbed his guns and walked out of the underground.

Hopping on a nearby parked zoomer, he sped along avoiding traffic until he reached the water slums. He jumped off and walked along the crooked walkway to the airlock. Once there he opened it and jumped through to the pumping station. It was time to blast some metalheads!

He took out his guns and rounded the first corner, spotting a sleeping metalhead in the brush.

_Like taking candy from a baby!_

He closed in on it and sank low aiming his weapon at it. **CRACK!** The metalhead slumped over the grass. Suddenly Torn was knocked over by a blow to the side. The baby metal's moma didn't like what he had done.

"Oh shit!" yelled Torn. He ran for it pulling his other gun out. He twisted round and fired a couple of rounds at the metal. It faltered slightly and he shot it in the knee caps, or what he thought looked like knee caps. The metalhead roared and pounded after him; he dove out of the way and the clumsy duck footed metalhead ran past. He aimed for the soft unprotected part of the neck and fired. The metalhead collapsed and it shook the ground.

"By the Precursors," he swore, He went to collect the skull gems. Just as he reached to get a skull gem something heavy jumped on Torn's back and bit him hard on the shoulder. "Fucking hell!" he yelled as he flung the creature of his back and blasted it mid air, it hit the ground with a thump and he collected its skull gem while inspecting his shoulder. He wasn't bleeding too badly so he made it back to the underground.

* * *

Keira was bustling about the underground. After 14 hours in bed then having another 'Pour your heart out onto my new shirt" session with Torn she was ready to finally get up and keep herself busy. So she had taken to cleaning. Yes, cleaning the underground. She knew how men didn't like things to be moved but the bunks filled with empty beer bottles were driving her insane. The little shack was gleaming when she had finished, the only thing she had left was Torn's paper work scattered over the table. She'd leave that to him. Unfortunately.

"There…" she said quietly as she admired her work. She had to keep herself busy to keep Erol off her mind. Torn would not let her back to work yet, he had told her the stress would catch up with her.

_What does he know?_ She thought…_Good Point._

Suddenly the sweeping motion of the door could be heard as it slid open to let in the stranger.

Torn stumbled off the zoomer narrowly missing a pothole. He had only been hit in the shoulder but he felt dizzy and shaky. No doubt that the fangs from the metalhead were dipped in poison.

_Just great_.

He propped himself up on the wall as the door slid open with a _whoosh. _His eyes rolled in his head as he lifted it up to the sun. Clasping the bricks on the wall he twirled himself around and found himself practically falling down the steps into the underground. His first instinct was to find a bunk. But then he looked around him, and his vision became clearer. Mouth dropped in awe. Where was everything…it was sparkly and shiny and new looking and it smelled better too!

* * *

Ever since the race Jak had been a local hero. He couldn't walk down a street without being recognized. The amount of women who had chatted him up or asked him to "Kiss my baby," was immense. There was no way he was going to kiss those moaning little brats.

But he had nowhere else to go. Torn had urged him to keep away from the underground. And this time Jak knew it was not because Torn hated him, but because he was looking after Keira there. The death of Erol was brilliant for Jak, he felt so relieved that one of his torturers had finally got what was coming to them, even though Jak had wanted to kill him with his own hands. However Keira didn't see it this way. She had recently become acquainted with Erol, spending all her spare time with him. They were even an item…Jak shuddered.

"Hey buddy," Daxter shouted from behind. He was in a two-seater with Tess. "I'll see you later snookums," he said lovingly, giving her an Eskimo kiss and jumping off the craft. She sped on towards the bay. Daxter walked a few paces behind Jak unsure of his mood.

"Hey, what have you been up to?" Jak smiled. "I've just been walking about, clearing my head you know?"

* * *

Torn stumbled around, looking at how odd everything looked clean. Keira gasped as soon as she saw him. "Mar, what happened to you?" Torn grasped his shoulder and walked over.

"I took a break from work…went out…got bitten. I'm ok!" he said before throwing himself over the table. His legs were like jelly, he couldn't stand up straight. There was definitely something not right about that bite.

Keira squealed as he collapsed over the table. She moved his hand away from his shoulder and gasped. He had a deep flesh wound. It looked clean, except for all the blood, but she couldn't see anything stuck in it. But he had complained off the pain and dizziness, so maybe he had been poisoned.

"You need to go to the medical unit," Keira stated, reaching for her handbag.

"No! No formalities," Torn moaned getting up from the table. "I'm fine, I'm fine, that big white detention centre they call a medical unit is a bad place," he said, eyes glazing over. He slid down the table and landed on the floor, his legs splayed out in front of him, his back to the table.

Keira really had no choice. He was a grown man, if he didn't want to go, she couldn't make him. He was too heavy for her to drag onto a zoomer. He looked delirious. She would have to try and clean the wound out herself, but she was no medic.

"Keira, pass the apple juice please," Torn whispered. Keira's eyes widened as she fetched the first aid kit from on top of the fridge. "What?" she laughed.

"The apple juice, I need to give you the skull gems."

"What skull gems Torn?"

"I got some for you, the metalhead gave me them," his eyes widened. "But you can't…can't tell Jak. He'll steal them. Because he steals you know," Torn said matter-of-fact.

"Does he?" Keira raised a brow. What was this man talking about? She bent down and looked at his gash again. She rung out a cloth in clean warm water and tried her best to clean it out.

"GAHHH."

"What are you doing," Torn whimpered. His pupils were huge, and he was shaking slightly.

"I'm just cleaning your cut, I might even have to stitch it up; it's very deep." Keira exclaimed.

"No, you can't do that," he whispered to her. "I need to do my paperwork."

"Your paperwork can wait Torn. Now hold still it will only take a minute!"

But it didn't take a minute. It took almost a half hour to get him still enough so she could stitch up the wound. And all the while he was talking crap. She wondered if the poison was serious, or maybe it just made you talk funny. She wondered if she had done the right thing, maybe she shouldn't have stitched him up. But he had calmed down now, his eyelids became drowsy.

"Let's get you in to bed," she said gently, trying to lift him up.

"Heh, are you coming with me?" he giggled. Keira froze, it was just the poison. She was sure of it.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that Torn."

"Are we going to have sex?" he asked, his pupils still getting bigger and smaller.

"Uh," Keira started but then decided not even to say anything. She gave one more heave across the room, and he landed on the bunk. "You can sleep here tonight because I can't lift you up the stairs." She pulled the sheets over him.

"Keira I heard about Erol," Torn muttered. Keira frowned; he already knew what happened to Erol he had been there. "I'm sorry he used to be my best friend you know."

Keira didn't know what to say. She hadn't even thought about Erol at all today, and now it was bringing it all back. Maybe Torn was just being delirious again. She never knew they had been best friends, Erol had never said – but then again Torn was talking a lot of nonsense today.

It was then the door opened and in walked Ashlin. She came to see Torn obviously, but was none too happy to see Keira. "Keira…" she exclaimed.

"Oh Ashlin, hi," Keira said. Ashlin looked from Keira to Torn. Keira was sitting beside Torn on a bunk where he was lying. They looked too cosy.

"What are you doing?" she asked innocently.

"Just putting Torn in a bunk, he's not…" but she was cut off by an advancing Ashlin. She walked right up to Keira and saw that Torn was asleep.

"Don't even think about making a move on him you little slut. Just can't keep yourself off other people's guys can you? Now that Erol's gone, you just had to snuggle up to Torn huh? Well here me now if I ever see you near him again I'll send the whole of the KG for you."

Keira frowned, what the hell did Ashlin think she was doing with Torn, and the comments about Erol really hurt. "What?" She exclaimed in a rage.

"You heard me just fine," seethed Ashlin. Keiras nostrils flared, in an instant she raised her hand and slapped Ashlin hard across the cheek.

"Don't you _ever_ make such insinuations again," she said seriously at the red-head. "To think you would order the KG in here, and let millions of Haven City's people die just for your silly game. Just because you can't understand that someone doesn't like you manipulating their every move. You're more of a child than I thought if you can't control yourself. You can't have your way all the time Ashlin. What you did to Torn was despicable and if he ever forgives you, you should be thankful."

Ashlin stared at her chastiser for a second, her cheek glowed red, enhancing the bold striped markings on her face. Then she left without a word.

* * *

**Metalheadjunkie:** Tur-dur :D

**Somamaniac:** I can't believe we actually published one.

Metalheadjunkie: I know right? Anyway, I'm kind of at a loss at this point. I haven't seen the game in agesss and so far have been trying to stick through the plot (sort of). You may be happy to know that I have actually been playing the game lately so I'm trying to get to the right part so I can make the next chapter. But what do **YOU** want to happen? Let me know in the reviews :D


End file.
